The Legend Continues
by Katara119
Summary: After the war our heros have to go their seperate ways.It is a story of love and challenges. Is the war really over? Can Aang and Katara really be together?
1. Waiting for you

Chapter 1 Waiting for you

A gentle breeze swept through the cold air of the South Pole. Saying good-bye was the hardest thing they ever did. It was only two month ago when they defeated the fire Lord but it seemed like it was only just yesterday. Now they had to separate. Just a week ago they dropped Toph at her parents' house. It was a joyous and sad occasion. Toph's parents now finally understood their daughter and she was welcomed home as a war hero. Sokka and Katara agreed to go back to the South Pole to the family they left behind. Aang as the Avatar had to return to the fire nation for a while to keep order since the fire nation has gone through many changes recently including a new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Zuko.

Aang held Katara close to him for one last time before leaving. He remembered when he told Katara how much he loved her right before the final battle and now they were saying goodbye.

"I promise I will come back," he gently whispered into her ear. A soft tear ran down her cheek and he brushed it away. She pulled him into a passionate kiss a moment later they broke apart.She stared into his deep gray eyes, and whispered, "I love you" and watched as the young airbender flew up on Appa.

He stared back at those same blue eyes that he saw waking up in her arms just a year before. He gave her a weak smile "I'll be back" and with that he took off. The young waterbender watched as her best friend, hero and love disappeared into the setting sun.Sokka put a hand on his little sisters shoulder to comfort her and they both walked into their village to be finally reunited with their family.

The South Pole has certainly changed since some Waterbenders' came to rebuild the tribe. It wasn't as elaborate as the Northern Water tribe yet, but it was definitely not a block of ice any more. The Tribe welcomed Sokka and Katara's return. It was hard for them to believe that the two water tribe peasants were now legendary heroes. They were also not peasants anymore; Hakoda has become Chief of the Southern Water tribe, which made Sokka and Katara a Prince and Princess.Hakoda could tell that his children were not the same as when he left. Sokka was now a man and Katara was a beautiful young woman who he can swear was looking more like her mother every passing day.

Hakoda was confused because his children were acting so strangely. He laughed when Katara unleashed her awesome waterbending skills on boys she could tell were stalking her. However he was confused at the fact that she would spend hours by the ocean looking towards the horizon.Even his Son was acting strangely. He would go off to hunt on his own and bring back game that would usually take three warriors to kill. He would also sometimes catch him in the middle of the night just staring up at the moon. Everyone was also curious to the fact that neither of the two heroes spoke of the adventures they had. The water tribe people had heard rumors about their journeys that seem unbelievable to them. Since Pakku went to the South Pole many waterbenders and their families came along soon after.

Many girls spent much of their time trying to get Prince Sokka to notice them, and almost every boy in the city had their eyes set on Katara. However neither Sokka nor Katara seem to pay any attention to this.Before they knew it, it was Katara's sixteenth birthday. Nobody wanted to bring out the topic until dinner when Hakoda made the decision not to avoid it any longer.

"So, today's your sixteenth birthday," Katara didn't bother to look up

"I guess it is" Hakoda took a deep breath.

"You are now of marrying age"Katara said nothing just sat there spinning around her stewed sea prunes with her waterbending as if she were bored. "I have gotten numerous requests for your hand from many fine young men." she was still silent "Do you prefer someone?"

At this the waterbender stood up and ran outside. He could of sworn he saw tears in her eyes."She won't have any of them" Hakoda turned his attention to his son. Sokka stood up too and retired to his room. Hakoda later went outside to see where Katara had run off too. He soon found her by the ocean staring at the horizon as she usually did. He decided to let her be and went back inside.Katara stood frozen watching the setting sun.

"Aang, please come back, I want you" tears began falling uncontrollably from her face.

Aang has been doing nothing but peace talks and being rushed from Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation. He also had to find the time to complete his firebending training with Fire Lord Zuko. But not a day went by when he didn't think about the waterbender he left behind. Ever since she had woken him from the iceberg, they had been inseparable. It seemed, once he had the courage to tell Katara how he felt and to find out that she felt the same way, they separated. This was nothing short of torture for Aang. He couldn't take it any longer; he got out of his bed and began to carve something. A few days later it was done he placed it in a letter and on the front he wrote

For Katara

then he wrote another letter to the Southern Water Tribe.He left his bunk and walked over to his pet lemur "Momo I got a job for you, make sure this gets to Katara before anyone else."

Hakoda didn't bother to talk to Katara about marriage instead he started to ask Sokka why he hasn't been looking for a wife. But his responses were just a silent as his daughters.

One day Katara was walking out of the healing hut after finishing a lesson she had given to some little waterbenders. She heard Sokka yell her name. She looked up and saw he was pointing to a very familiar winged lemur heading her way.

"MOMO!" the lemur flew right into her arms and purred loudly.

"Momo what are you doing here and where is Aang?" she then noticed the letters attached to his leg. She took them off and when she saw the one with her name on it, she quickly pocketed it. Momo went to rest on Katara's shoulder then he jumped to Sokka who came running over. "Aang just sent us a letter?" she exclaimed happily and she began reading it to the crowd that had gathered.

The letter talked about how he was and what progress they had made with the Fire Nation. Everyone could tell that the Prince and Princess seemed happier than they have seen them yet. Katara and Sokka took Momo inside and gave him an abundance of fruits in gratitude for his long journey. After dinner Katara went straight to her room and froze the door shut and took out the letter Aang had sent her. As she opened it, a beautiful blue shiny stone fell out followed by a blue silk ribbon. The stone was most likely carved with earthbending. The stone had a water tribe symbol and in the center was the Air nomad symbol. The back of it held three classic Chinese characters for

"I love you".

It was too incredible to believe it was an engagement necklace. She took off her mother's necklace and placed it carefully in a drawer. She then took Aang's necklace and tied it around her neck. In doing so she was now engaged to the Avatar, to her best friend, to Aang.The next morning began like any other but some people noticed that the princess seemed even happier than yesterday.

Even Hakoda took notice and asked Sokka to find out why she was so happy, even while doing her everyday chores. Sokka casually walked up to Katara "Soooo what did Aang's letter say" She looked up at her brother

"You know what it said I read it out loud"

"No not that one, I saw you pocket another letter as you unattached them from Momo" he could now see the blood rising in his sisters cheeks.

"That letter is none of your business Sokka"

"Fine" he studied her closely and then her necklace caught his attention. It was different somehow. He then noticed the Air Nomad symbol. Katara saw what he was staring at and quickly covered his mouth before he could say anything and pushed him into her room.

"Did Aang…. You guys are…. O-ma-shu! This is huge".

"Please keep it down, someone might hear" Sokka slowly sat down on her bed deep in thought.

"When is Aang coming back?"

"He said in the letter he'll come back as soon as he can" they sat in silence for a while

"Are you angry?" Katara asked Sokka looked up at his little sister "Honestly No, I never told you this, but I was never completely blind you know. I knew he had a thing for you way before things became all mushy between you two. I decide not to say anything then, but before The Day of Black Sun me and Aang were talking alone and said that if I saw anyone try to get close to my sister I would kill them, but I told him you're the only one that I will actually be OK with" he gave Katara a smile, Katara was surprised that Sokka wanted them together. It hit her that maybe that her brother gave Aang the courage to kiss her on the submarine.

"Are you going to tell Dad?" He asked her.

"No" she said quickly "Everyone will say he still too young and won't approve of the Avatar having any earthly attachment"

"Katara I know this will sound cheesy but if any two people are made for each other it's you and Aang."

Katara smiled at her big brother "Thank you Sokka""What are big brother for" he gave her a hug "Congratulations" and walked to the door.

"Hey Sokka… I think it's time you let go of Yue and Suki" The warrior stopped looked at his sister, his eyes showed the pain that he has been keeping inside.

"I think both of them will want you to move on. They didn't sacrifice themselves for you to be miserable the rest of your life. Don't you think they want you to be happy?"

Sokka stood there thinking about what she said "I don't think there's a girl for me since Suki died" Katara gave him a weak smile.

"I know of one girl who is just as stubborn as you and I know as a fact she has a secrete crush on you.

""Do I know this girl?"

"Oh you met before… she love to call you names and earthbend you out of your sleeping bag."

"Toph?" Katara smiled at Sokka's sudden genius"You know she should be around sixteen by now, can you imagine little Toph all grown up?"

"Yeah" Sokka laugh to himself "I bet Aang changed too He'll be what? Sixteen, Seventeen?"

Katara began to blush at the thought of the thirteen year old she saw leave on his flying bison and the man he has probably became by now.

Back in the Fire Nation, Aang is doing a practice Agni Ki with Zuko. "Hey I think I had enough for today" Zuko said.

"You're just saying that because you know I'm winning" he smiles at the fire Lord.

"All right. Avatar you won" Aang rolled his eyes at his remark"Please stop calling me that, my name is Aang."

"All right Aang, it's just old habits die hard. Do you want me to call you Great Grandfather Aang."

Aang chuckled at this "That was my past life not me, but I can't deny we share blood."

Zuko and Aang walked through the palace together. They had become great friends during all this time.

"Hey ZuZu I need to leave for the South Pole as soon as I can"

"Why? You can't leave, there is still small battles of guerrilla warfare all over the fire nation rebellion is growing every day and not every earth kingdom town has fully…"

"I Know, I know, I know I just need to do something very important."

Aang was surprised to see Zuko smile"It's about Katara isn't it?""How do you...""Aang, please, even when I was chasing you guys all over the world I knew how valuable the water tribe girl was to you. I did use her twice to get to you" The Fire Lord looked up at his young friend "You love her don't you."

"You have no idea" Zuko understood.

"You must go then. I will cover for your absence" Aang smiled at Zuko and he felt like Katara was told she was destined to marry a very powerful bender all over again.

"Thanks" before he could leave a palace guard walked in.

"My Lord, there is a member of the Bafong family demanding the presence of the Avatar" Zuko looked at the now excited face of the young Avatar. "One of your old friends?"

Aang then took off at full speed to the chamber Toph was at."TOPH!" Aang ran up to his friend and embraced her.

"Nice to feel you again too" Aang looked at Toph she was definitely different. She had grown some and her black hair hung down low some over her glazed eyes as usual.

"What are you doing here?"

"My Parents came over to attend some party so I came along knowing you will be here. Besides I need to get away from this civilized society and my parents said I am old enough to go wherever I want" she sensed the smile on Aang's face and smiled back.

"Great, let's go to the South Pole I think it's time to get Team Avatar back together" Aang then gave Toph an evil smile "And I bet somebody would be very excited to see Sokka again."

Toph punched Aang so hard on the shoulder that he fell down. But even that didn't hide her blushing "Let's get a move on twinkle toes, the South Pole awaits"

"Great, Oh and Toph I need you advice on something."

"It's about you and Katara"

"Does anybody not know?"

"Please, every time she is around or is mentioned your heart starts beating out of control. So what up? Are you planning on giving her an engagement necklace of something?"

"Well actually…"

Nobody else seemed to notice Katara's switch in necklaces besides Gran Gran who spotted the difference almost a mile away. Sokka and Katara had to explain everything to their grandmother. She was actually happy for Katara but she did warn them that their father was looking for a husband for her. Because she has been refusing to pick one herself. Katara was becoming more and more anxious and was actually starting to worry if something had happened to Aang.

She spent hours looking at the horizon every day. One day she was sitting in her room staring at the sun set out her window. She felt a soft breeze and saw a small dot rising over the horizon. She had imagined the same thing many times before and she knew it couldn't be real. But it began to get bigger and she could make out a Flying Bison's shape. She hopped up and ran through the house neglecting to put on a coat.

"HE'S BACK!" she exclaimed

"what?" Sokka yelled after her, Katara didn't stop.

She ran outside. Villagers stared as their princess ran down the main street. Katara could see Appa in clear sight and a yellow orange figure had jumped off and was slowly descending to the Earth. She didn't even let him get the chance to touch the ground before she tackled him in the snow, and she pulled him into a long kiss.

It was like the last four years never happened they were together again. Katara pulled away and saw the same deep gray eyes. They didn't need to say a word to each other to tell the other how much they miss each other. Aang lifted himself up with Airbending, now some of the villagers were pouring out of the city to see the giant bison that had just landed. Aang helped Katara up to her feet and she noticed how tall he had gotten he was now taller than her but still an inch shorter than Sokka.

As Aang helped her up he realized how much more beautiful she was. For the last four years he kept the memory of the fourteen year old that he came to love. Now he was looking at a young woman he tried to take all of her beauty in at once. He could barely breathe around her then he noticed she was wearing his necklace. Tears began to form in their eyes and they embraced each other.

"Aang!" Sokka's voice could be heard coming from the crowd of people that had gathered. Sokka ran to them and pulled Aang into a hug "Congratulations buddy but seriously I think you and me should have a little talk later" Katara giggle but Aang looked a bit frightened.

"Um, how many people know?" he asked her.

"Just Sokka, and Gran Gran" she whispered back to himA voice came from Appa's saddle.

"Hey is anybody going to help me down" Sokka looked up and saw Toph; Katara finally tore her eyes from Aang to see her old friend. Sokka went over to help her down but as soon as her bare feet touched the ground she jumped into Sokka's arms.

"COLD!"

"Maybe you should wear shoes?"

"And blind myself? I don't think so Snoozles!" Sokka laughed at her old nickname

."Don't worry I got you" as she held on to him tighter. Sokka looked at how much Toph had changed. She now looked very pretty. Was it true that she had a crush on him? Some of the girls in the crowd looked at Toph with jealousy at the attention their Prince was giving her.Aang and Katara laughed as Toph just hung unto Sokka tighter, they turned back too each other and just gazed into each other's eyes. Aang took Katara's hand and gave it a squeeze and they walked together back into the village.


	2. Forbiden Love

Forbidden Love

Aang and Katara were finally back together, the feeling of being back in each other's arms was greater than words can describe. They spent their afternoon going on a walk just outside the city, they talked about their last four years apart, and how much the other has changed. Katara noticed that she didn't feel cold at all the closer she was to Aang. She figured he must have completely mastered firebending. Once or twice they found themselves rolling around in a snow bank before returning to the village three hours later. Everyone in the city was heading to town hall for a feast in honor of the Avatar's arrival.

"Are you going to ask my father for permission?" The airbender squeezed her hand reassuringly

"Yes, right after the feast" The couple took a seat together at the front table. Aang as the honored guest sat on Hakoda's right. Katara and Toph talked all throughout the feast. Nobody noticed Aang and Katara glancing at each other every minute. As the feast neared its end, Hakoda stood up to make an announcement to the tribe.

"Brothers and Sisters, tonight we celebrate the return of the Avatar" Aang smiled and waved to the people "We are also here to celebrate our official unification with our sister tribe, me and Arnook the chief of the Northern Water Tribe have come to an agreement, in the lines of a marriage between our tribes. Princess Katara is now betrothed!"

"WHAT! Father NO!" Katara sprang up her whole body was shaking. Both Toph and Sokka were chocking on their food while Aang sat frozen with a stunned expression. Hakoda looked at his daughter who had just made the outburst, Katara pleaded with her father "Dad No Please I can't, I won't"

Hakoda had heard enough "You will and you should be grateful, your arrogance to decide on a husband has left me no choice!" Katara looked up at her father her eyes swimming with tears; she turned on her heels and ran out of the hall. Gran Gran stood up and went after her granddaughter. Hakoda slowly sat back down the hall was now buzzing with commotion "What is wrong with her" he said mostly to himself.

Pakku leaned over "If you ask me, I say the girl is in love with another boy"

Hakoda's eyes widened then he turned to Sokka "Who is the man that has stolen your sisters heart?"

Sokka sat immobilized and glanced at Aang who still sat frozen. "I don't know dad," he said this rather quickly and with a high voice. The prince stood up to leave and dragged Aang along with him. Sokka guided Aang to his room and shut the door behind them. Aang still was completely silent. Sokka didn't know what to say, comforting the Avatar wasn't his thing that was his sisters job.

"So…what are we going to do?" Sokka was curious if he had a plan.

Aang stared out into space and then spoke in a hoarse voice "I…I don't know" Aang covered his eyes when tears started pouring out. Sokka didn't know what to do but put a comforting hand on his friends back. Sokka took a sigh of relief when his grandmother walked in. Kana forced Aang to lie down and sleep.

"Poor dear, I just left Katara it was fifteen minute before she finally cried herself to sleep."

"Katara" Aang groaned, "I need to see her" Kana pushed him back down.

"Not tonight, she is already asleep and Toph is watching over her, and you need some sleep too." Kana stood up and left the room. Sokka went over to his bed "try to get some sleep Aang" The airbender laid there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before sleep overtook him.

Aang woke up late the next morning to find that Sokka had already left. Aang went outside and found Toph not that far away.

"Hey Toph" Toph jumped as she heard him.

"Oh twinkle toes don't sneak up on me like that" Aang was confused of how she thought he snuck up on her, then he noticed the boots on her feet which were obstructing her vision and also the fact that there was no earth around here at all just ice and snow, Toph must be completely blind.

"I'm sorry"

"Are you okay Aang?" the Earthbender noticed the sadness in Aang's voice. Aang did not bother answering her question.

Toph let out a sigh "Katara I think would like to see you, she is still in her room."

"Thanks Toph" Aang made his way to Katara room and knocked gently at the door. Katara opened the door a crack and quickly pulled Aang inside and shut the door. The waterbender fell into Aangs arms and began to cry again. Aang comforted her until her breath became even and she was asleep. Aang carried her to her bed; he didn't want to leave her ever again. He laid down next to her, all of the sudden the room began spinning and Aang realized he was no longer in the South Pole but a place he has been to only a few times before; he was in the Spirit World. He looked around and saw Monk Gyatso and Avatar Roku standing not far away. Gyatso called out to him "Aang come with us we need to speak with you" Aang walked over to them

"Hello Aang, me and Gyatso were discussing recent events" there was an uneasiness in Roku voice "We have been putting off telling you this because we wanted your main focus to be on defeating Fire Lord Ozai but now we need to bring to your attention that you are the last airbender alive"

"I know that already," Aang said sadly.

"Also Aang" Roku continued "You are one of the last four Avatars, once the next fire nation Avatar dies and there is no Air nation to be born into the Avatar will cease to exist." Aang looked up at Roku and then at Gyatso.

"So there is nothing we can do?"

"Actually there is that's why we brought you here, Aang you left the Air temple before you were not old enough to take the vows of becoming a monk" Aang looked ashamed at the memory of himself running away. "And since you didn't take the vows you are free to marry" Gyatso looked at Roku as if relieved to be done with his part.

"The other Avatars and I have talked and decided it is your duty to restore the Avatar cycle by taking a wife and having children, at least one needs to be an Airbender and master Airbending" Aang was shocked at the new assignment he was given.

Gyatso spoke again "I there a girl that you prefer?"

"Yes" Aang responded immediately "Katara, the one who found me in the iceberg!"

Gyatso sighed, "Aang you do know she is already promised to another man, you must find someone else" Aang was taken aback.

"I'm sorry but I could never be with anyone but Katara."

"Then you have killed the Avatar" Roku's voice disappeared into the distance and everything began to fade, Aang was now back in Katara's room, Katara was still sleeping soundlessly at his shoulder. Aang wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I love you," a tear ran down his cheek "I love you so much"Later that day Hakoda announced that there would be a group of people from the Northern Water Tribe including Katara's future husband, were coming to attend the wedding and should arrive some time tomorrow. Katara took the new in utter shock. She protested her arranged marriage by refusing to eat and she stopped speaking to her father.At dinner that night, Sokka covered up for Aang's sudden departure after being given the news. Sokka looked over at his little sister at the end of the table, her eyes were closed and she was holding on to Aang necklace that was still on her neck.Sokka then turned his attention to the girl next to her. He could not believe how much Toph had changed. He remembered what Katara had said to him before, was it true that she had a crush on him?

"Sokka what are you staring at" Hakoda asked, Sokka shook his head not realizing that he had been staring at Toph.

"Nothing" he said with a high squeaky voice.

Katara also left the table early, leaving Toph by herself. After dinner everyone began to leave, Toph stood up but realized she had no idea where anything was and she tripped over a pot on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sokka ran over to help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I hate not being able to see where I'm going" Sokka lifted her off the ground.

"Here I can guide you back to your room." Sokka held out his arm and Toph took it. As they left the hut together Sokka's normal fan girls watched him come out with Toph at his arm.The girls started whispering to each other "who is she?"

"She's blind how can he like her?"

"She's not even that pretty" one of the girls who seemed to be the leader was struck with an evil idea.

"Hey girls I've got a plan"Toph and Sokka walked slowly up the street "You know I was wrong about Ba Sing Se, this city is far worse, its cold and there is no earth here."

Sokka laughed very hard "It's not that bad…"

"Prince Sokka, Prince Sokka" one of the girls ran up to him "Your father would like to see you right now!" Sokka looked over to Toph.

"Toph I'll be right back I promise" The prince went running down the street. Toph stood there alone in blackness but she heard some moving around her all the sudden she was pushed head first in the snow.

"Hey, who do...?" Toph was now being lifted to her feet and pushed up against the wall.

"Now you listen good. You are going to stay away from the prince. He is mine, and he doesn't want to spend time with an ugly blind girl" the other girls started to join in.

"Yeah she is ugly look at those arms she like a boy."

"You know I heard she walks around barefoot even in the mud." the girls began getting even more violent by ripping off her coat and tearing off pieces of her sleeve. Toph was helpless she couldn't see or bend.

"How can the Prince even stand to look at someone like you, you should just leave here now!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sokka was running back realizing when he couldn't find his father that the girls must have been up to something. "What did you do?" when he spotted Toph on the ground. The girls began to scatter and Sokka ran over to Toph, he noticed she had a bloody lip and her clothes were torn. "Toph I am so Sorry, Are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said weakly, she began to cry, Sokka pulled her close to him and Toph cried into his shoulder.

Sokka picked up her coat and wrapped it around her "Those girls are just stupid, if they weren't girls I would kill them."

Toph didn't laugh but continued to sob. Sokka helped Toph up and he supported her as they walked to Katara's room. Sokka knocked on Katara's door and Katara gasped at the sight of Toph.

"What Happened!" she yelled, Sokka guided Toph to her bed.

"Those girls attacked her when I was gone" Katara examined Toph and was about to bend the water from her water bag but nothing happened .

"Katara heal her already!" Sokka was getting anxious.

"I…I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't feel the water, I can't waterbend" Katara began to cry uncontrollably.

The next day, Sokka and Aang went to Katara's room early in the morning. Sokka stayed by Toph, feeling responsible for what happened to her. Aang and Katara sat together. All four spent the morning in silence, Toph was the only one trying to bring out a conversation but every attempt would lead to more silence. Around mid day Gran Gran entered the room.

"Katara, they're here and your father want you to come greet our guest" Katara looked horrified, Aang tried to comfort her.

"Its okay Katara I'll go with you" Aang helped Katara up. Toph looked at Sokka.

"Go with them."

"Are you sure?" she smiled.

"Yes, but you better come back and tell me how Katara gives this guy a black eye," Even Gran Gran smiled at her comment. Aang held Katara's hand as they walked down the street. They stopped at the entrance where the new arrivals were, Hakoda called Katara over.

"Katara meet your future husband" A boy around Sokka's age stepped over.

Sokka almost screamed when he saw him "HAHN!"

Hahn looked at Sokka "Have we met, Oh wait Sooka right?" Sokka face began to grow red and he was shaking all over. Hahn was the last person on earth that he would want for his sister. Sokka previously had a fight with Hahn over Yua.

Hakoda was a little surprised "You two know each other?" Aang had to hold Sokka back from jumping on Han. But Aang also wanted to hurt Hahn as well. Hahn turned his attention away from Sokka and Aang to Katara. She had a look of hatred and disproval on her face that matched the boys.

"I carved you a necklace. Can I put in on you?" without waiting for an answer from Katara, who wore a face that clearly could be read as no, Hahn started to reach out to take off Aang's necklace."NO!" Katara stepped away from him clutching her necklace in her fist. Hakoda spoke to her firmly "Katara, that was your mothers necklace you can't wear it forever and you can keep it to pass it down to your children."

Katara was stiff as a board, and Aang gritted his teeth as Hahn took off the necklace and placed his on her neck. Katara glared at Hahn as he stepped back, she wanted nothing more than to tear the necklace off. Hakoda had now left them and was now talking to chief Arnook.

Katara looked at Aang's necklace now in hands, she reached out to grab it but Hahn held it away from her reach.

"If you want this back you will have to kiss me for it" Aang and Sokka were about to attack Hahn but before they could Katara snatched the necklace back with her amazing waterbending reflexes. Hahn was about to advance on Katara when Aang jumped in between them. The two boys glared at each other. Hakoda walked back over to them.

"Come on, it time for dinner, Katara you can show Hahn where to go and I want you to sit by him at dinner." Hahn evilly smiled at Aang and shouldered him as he walked by. Katara turned on her heels and took off at a fast walk, making the others run to keep up. Katara plopped herself down on the floor at the table, Hahn took a seat next to her and scooted closer to her, Katara scooted away towards Aang who took the seat on the other side of her. All through dinner Aang had to take deep breaths to avoid going into the Avatar State. Aang kept glancing at Hahn who kept trying to move closer to Katara, and he was about to explode when Hahn put his hand on Katara's knee.

Katara's eyes pleaded Aang for help, but the torment did not end with that Hahn kept trying to put his arm around Katara waist from under the table. Hakoda began to talk about the wedding "…Me and Arnook were discussing a date and we decided on the day after tomorrow."

Katara sprung up "NO!"

"Yes. This is exactly why, because of your attitude on this matter" Katara burst out crying and ran out the door leaving her coat behind.

"Katara wait!" Aang had got up and grabbed her coat and he ran out the door to find her. Hakoda could see a tear in the Avatar's eye. Hahn stood up and slowly walked out of the room. Everyone around the table was silent Gran Gran stood up.

"Hakoda I can not sit back and watch you do this to her anymore, Are you so blind you can't see their feelings!" Hakoda stared at his mother-in-law, Sokka stood up too.

"Did you know that Aang has loved Katara ever since she woke him from the iceberg? They have been in love for five years! And you think she is going to happy that you have forced an arranged marriage on her, when she was already engaged to Aang!"

"What?" Hakoda's eyes grew.

Gran Gran spoke again "Its true the Avatar sent her a necklace and she's been wearing it for a whole year now" Hakoda put his hand over his face, what has he done to his beloved daughter, how could he have been so blind?

"Dad you need to stop the wedding!"

"I can't Sokka, it is out of my power now" Sokka and Gran Gran left the room leaving Hakoda alone.

He whispered to himself "What have done?"Aang finally found Katara by the ocean, she was shaking from anger and the cold, and she could sense his presence behind her.

"I can't feel the water" she stated sadly "Gran Gran says the way I feel affects my bending, I know if I marry Hahn I would never be able to waterbend again."

Aang placed the coat around her shoulders, they looked at each other and Katara pulled him close to her and she pulled his lips on to hers, Aang wrapped his arms around her as their kiss became more passionate a cold voice made them break apart.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here" Aang and Katara looked up to see Hahn approaching "I'm so sorry Avatar but I'm afraid I can't allow you to just go around kissing my fiancé" Hahn had an evil smile on his face "You lost Avatar, she is mine now and in two days I am free to do whatever I wish to do to her" Katara began to shake and held unto Aang even more tightly.

Aang was now shaking with anger "Katara I want you to get away from here I don't want you to see this" Katara backed away, flame daggers were now coming out of Aang's fist, Hahn's eyes widened with fear, Aangs Avatar spirit began to flicker, Aang voice was now backed by the other Avatars "I can't stand watching you hurt her anymore, leave now if you value your life" Hahn quickly made a run for it and Aang returned to normal.

"What a chicken, I wished he would have stayed so I could kill him" Katara was speechless.

"You wouldn't kill someone" Aang looked at her.

"Yes I would, I would do anything for you," together they walked back into the village.The next day preparations were being made of the wedding. Toph was up and walking around, Sokka led her everywhere; he barely let her out of his sights for a second.

Hahn avoided Aang as best he could by running in the other direction when he saw Aang approaching. Katara was being fitted for her wedding dress, and was giving the seamstress a very hard time by not staying still. She looked at her reflection, she had to admit it was a beautiful dress, but what it symbolized made her look at her reflection with hatred. Aang, Sokka, and Toph entered the room, Aang stood transfixed on how beautiful Katara looked in the dress.

"I think we are done, miss" the seamstress packed up her things and left. As soon as she left the room Sokka chimed out "Katara we need to think of a plan". A voice came from the doorway.

"I got an idea" everyone swerved around to see Hakoda in the doorway.

"Dad?" Katara looked confused.

"Katara I'm so sorry, I have done the most horrible thing, forgive me for being so blind" Katara ran over to her father and embraced him "You know you look just like your mother on our wedding day, except she didn't have an ugly necklace like that one" he took off Hahn's necklace and tossed it on the ground.

"Are you saying I don't have to marry Hahn?" Hakoda smiled.

"I'm saying you are freed to chose anyone you want" Hakoda turned Katara around to face Aang, Katara ran to him and Aang lifted her by the waist and spun her around and they embraced each other. Hakoda was touched by how true their love for each other.

"Wait a second you said last night there was nothing you could do" Hakoda looked at Sokka.

"There is nothing I can do, But Arnook and I did agree to some things before arranging the marriage, Both need to be single before the wedding" Katara and Aang glanced at each other.

"Then there shall be a wedding" a voice came out of nowhere.

"ROKU!" Aang turned around to see his past life standing there.

"Hello Aang, the other Avatars and I were talking and we would like to be present at the wedding, so would it be alright if we hold it in the spirit world?"

It took Aang a while for Aang to understand what Roku said, he glanced at Katara and they both nodded.

"Alright then you might want to give her this" Roku held up the necklace Aang had carved for Katara. Aang took the necklace and turned to Katara.

"Umm… Will you marry me?"

Katara sighed in relief "yes" she whispered, she let Aang place his necklace back on her neck.

"Now Aang I will need your help to take all these people to the spirit world" everyone huddled together, Aang and Roku eyes began to glow and they crossed over to the spirit world bringing Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, and Toph along with them. This was not the spirit world Aang had seen before it was so beautiful.

Suddenly a hoarse could be heard "I can see", "Sokka I CAN SEE!" everyone turned to see Toph her eyes weren't hazed over, two bright green eyes sparkled as she took in every color "Everything is so beautiful" she then stared at Sokka for the first time "I can see you!"

Spirits began to come out of nowhere all the Avatars were appearing along with all the Air Nomads. Aang smiled when he saw all of his old friends from the Southern Air Temple. Other sprits began to appear Hakoda burst out in excitement "Katara Look!" Katara look to where he was pointing to, a figure had just appeared.

"MOM!" Katara ran over to her mother and hugged her; her mother wiped away her daughters tears. "Mom I miss you so much"

"Katara, I am so proud of you," she cradled Katara in her arms, Sokka ran over too, and Kya hugged both of them. Hakoda joined them; their family was together again. Katara broke away and went over to Aang and pushed him over. Kya hugged Aang as if he were her own son. Aang had never known a mother before and never had a real family and he loved now having one.

Sokka looked around at all the faces as if looking for someone. Toph came up to him "Who are you looking for?"

"Just some people I thought might also be here"Avatar Roku spoke over all the people "We will now start the wedding, Aang and Katara, if you will come here please" Aang held out his hand to Katara and she took it, they walked over to Roku. "This union is a symbol of the unification between the two worlds, We have watched from here how these two risked their own lives to save the other and they share a bond that is stronger than any other force, It is true that the Avatar can't love because it will block our power, but Aang has proven it has only made the Avatar stronger, I can go on and on about how these two are perfect for each other and nobody can ever come up with a real reason why they should not be wed."

"Aang of the Air Nomads and the Thousandth Avatar do you take this woman as your wife?" Aang smiled at Katara.

"Yes."

"And do you Katara of the Water Tribe take this man as your husband" Katara smiled as she looked into Aang's gray eyes.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, Aang you can now kiss her," everyone cheered as they gave each other a tender kiss. At the reception Hakoda stood by Kya watching their daughter dance with the Avatar. He watched as Aang lead Katara gracefully across the dance floor. At the end of the song Katara went over to her father"Dance with me Daddy" When the song was over Katara returned to Aang's open arms. "They look just like us don't they Hakoda" Hakoda saw Kya beside him

"Yes they do" he held out his hand to her and they started to dance.Sokka watched from a distance as his sister and Aang danced he kept glancing over at Toph to make sure she was all right. Toph was exploring everything she could now see.

"Hi Sokka" a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Yua?" he turned around to see Yua and Suki there.

Suki stepped forward "We need to talk to you"Toph was watching Aang and Katara she knew everything about them but never had known what they looked like. She laughed to herself when she finally knew what Aang's arrow tattoos and Katara's hairloopies looked like. Her friends tried before to describe how they look and how she looked but Toph could never grasp what they were describing to her. She then saw Sokka with two girls. Her smile faded, she knew who they were Sokka's past girlfriends. She figured that the one in the warrior uniform had to be Suki. She had met Suki before, so the beautiful girl with white hair had to be Yua, Katara had told Toph all about what happened at the North Pole. Toph also knew that Sokka still cared very much for both of them. She began to walk as far away from Sokka as possible. A minute later she saw Sokka running over to her.

"Hey Toph do you want to dance?" Toph stared at him a little confused.

"What about Yua and Suki?" Sokka smiled at her.

"I can't dance with dead girls, besides I would rather dance with you." Toph took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

A few hours later Roku told Aang they needed to get back to the physical world, they began saying goodbye to everyone. Aang had to pull the monks away from Katara, who was being interrogated to see if she was worthy enough to be the mother of the Air Nomads only hope of being restored. Katara said goodbye to her mother one last time. Hakoda, Sokka, and Toph gathered around to Aang and Katara and Aang took them back to the physical world.

The next morning there was a knock on the door, Hakoda's Voice came through the door.

"Katara, get up the wedding ceremony is going to start in an hour" Katara eyes fluttered open she smiled when she saw Aang sleeping next to her, she kissed him on the cheek and got up. She dressed in her normal day clothes, she then combed out her hair and braided it leaving half down and the hairloopies still in place.

"That's a new hairstyle" Katara turned around to see Aang awake, he had been watching her all along, she gave him a smile.

"In the water tribe it is a married woman's hairstyle."

"Hahn not going to like that when he sees you." Katara smiled.

"That's the plan, so do you like it."

"You look beautiful with any hairstyle," he said while yawning.

Aang got out of bed "I'll go get Appa ready for the journey" he stopped at the door "You better check to make sure it safe" Katara looked at the door.

"All clear" Aang gave Katara another kiss and left the room, and went outside. He could see most of the town was heading to the Town hall for the wedding ceremony. He made his way over to where Appa was kept. Sokka and Toph were already there.

"Hey Toph what are you looking at?"

"The sky, it's so beautiful, it was one of the things I could never feel before" she stopped gazing at the sky and looked at Aang. "So twinkle toes how did you sleep?"

Sokka's voice came down from Appa "Ewwww I don't want to know?"

Aang changed the subject "Did Appa get enough to eat?"

"He better have he ate up all the hay in the South Pole they have to go to Kyoshi if they want more." Sokka looked at Aang's worried face "Don't worry the South Pole doesn't need any hay."

"It's not the hay, its… what if Katara still can't get out of her arranged marriage?"

"Everything's going to be fine Aang, come on we should get over there ourselves."

They walked into the town hall where the wedding ceremony would take place and they took a seat in the back row.

Outside Hakoda was talking to his daughter "You'll be fine, you remember what to do?" Katara was pacing back and forth.

"What if being already married isn't enough?"

"Stop worrying are you ready it's about time" Katara took a deep breath and nodded. Hakoda opened the tall ice doors and music began to play to announce the bride's arrival. The crowd stood up and turned to see the bride, there was a gasping noise coming from the back of the hall when Katara stepped inside. Katara saw Aang smile at her. Her confidence grew and she made her way to the front of the hall ignoring all the whispers coming from the crowd.

"Where is her wedding dress?"

"Look at her hair is this some kind of joke"

Katara stopped in front of Arnook who was both stunned and angry."What is the meaning of this?"

Katara took a deep breath and spoke loud enough for the whole hall to hear "I'm sorry but there is not going to be a wedding."

"You do not have a choice in the matter. Hahn spoke instead of Arnook.

Hakoda joined in the argument "No she does not" he kept his voice loud and calm "Chief Arnook and I agreed that these two must be married unless one of them is found to be impure."

Katara smiled at her father and continued with her rehearsed line "Are we done here? My husband and I are late with an appointment in the fire nation" Arnook stared at her "Oh really, and who is this husband of yours?"

"That would be me" Aang's voiced carried over the crowd. Everyone turned to look at the Avatar. Aang walked to the front smiling, Katara had to chuckle at his confidence in this situation. He made it up to the front "Hey sweetheart how it going?"

"OH you know."

Hahn was shaking with anger. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday." Aang said in bored like tone.

"Who had the authority to hold a ceremony?"

"Avatar Roku"

Hahn turned to Arnook "He's lying Roku is dead, they aren't married and besides one of us has to be impure for us to not get married, they can't prove anything"All of the sudden a feeling came over Aang he knew it had to be true.

"Katara is pregnant!"

"What?" a voice came from the back row and then came a thud, Aang knew Sokka must have fainted. Katara looked at Aang confused.

"See he just making this up as he goes" Hahn retorted.

Then a voice came from the back "The Avatar speaks the truth" everyone turned to see Avatar Roku "The waterbender is carrying the Avatars child" Roku vanished a quickly as he appeared. The hall was silent; Aang heard Katara breathing heavily next to him.

Hakoda broke the silence "Well I guess that proves it, the wedding is off" everyone's eyes followed Aang and Katara as Aang guided Katara to Sokka and Toph. Toph was supporting Sokka who was rubbing his head. All four walked outside and everyone began pourring out of the hall behind them. Appa was waiting outside for them.

Hakoda pushed Aang into a hug. "Watch over my girl for me."

"I will" Aang assured him.

Hakoda turned to Katara and gave her a hug "Take care of my grandchild and promise me you will come back to visit."

"I will dad."

Toph who was supporting Sokka saw the girls that attacked her "I'll be back Sokka I just need to take my revenge."

"Wait." Sokka pulled her back "I think I know a better way to hurt them even more."

"What?" Sokka then pulled her into a long kiss, Toph looked into Sokka's eyes and then at the stunned group of girls some of them were crying.

"Revenge is sweet". Toph giggled and allowed Sokka to helped her into Appa's saddle.Aang looked over at Katara. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Katara looked at Aang "I'm going to have a baby" she said hoarsely "I'm having the Avatars child" she smiled at Aang and he returned her smile with a kiss on the cheek and he lifted her up and airbended both of them on top of Appa's head.

"Ready Momo" Momo flew up from Gran Gran's shoulder onto Aang's head "Appa Yip Yip!"


	3. Nine Months

Nine Months Part one

Toph was the first one up, they were flying across the sea and the sun was rising in the distance. She watched the sun rise as it created many beautiful colors. Colors Toph never even imagined seeing. "Wow," she said under her breath, her eyes tearing up.

"You're up early." Toph looked over to Appa's head where Aang sat watching her. Katara slept peacefully, resting her head on Aang's shoulder.

"I've found flying less terrifying when you can see."

"I bet," Aang said with a yawn. "We should land soon to stock up on food."

"Mmmm, food," Sokka spoke in his sleep. Toph and Aang laughed at their friend.

"Same old Sokka," Toph said with a smile "Only thinks of stomach."

"Hey, look. There is a town up ahead." Aang pulled on Appa's reigns to begin their descent. Katara woke up with a yelp at the change in direction. "Morning, sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Warn me next time you're going down. I haven't flown in a while," his wife told him, laughing as she did.

They landed outside the market. Aang helped Katara down and they left Sokka to sleep. They walked to a fruit stand, Katara scanned over the fruit.

"Let's see we should get some melons, moon peaches, some mangos and a few papayas."

The merchant started to package the food, Aang realized something.

"Wait . . . Katara, I thought you hated papayas?"

"I do, it just I have a craving for papayas."

"That's a bit strange," Aang told her. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Twinkletoes you have a lot to learn in the next nine months."

"What do you mean?"

The answer to his question came sooner than he expected. Katara's craving for different foods grew. Aang and sometimes Sokka were sent out to fetch them. Aang also had to comfort Katara almost every morning because she would constantly be throwing up. Still, Aang didn't mind.

As they neared the fire nation borders Sokka's instincts began to kick in. "Hey guys I think we shouldn't tell anyone that Katara's pregnant or that you guys are married."

"Why" Aang asked.

"Just imagine what would happen if the Fire Rebellion found out."

"He has a point," Aang told Katara who nodded in agreement. "Alright, in public we aren't married, just friends," Aang groaned.

"But, that's going to be so hard."

"Quit your whining, you baby," Sokka retorted. "We have to make sure we are out of the Fire Nation before she starts to . . . you know . . . show, I-I guess."

Katara glared at him. Appa landed in front of the Fire Nation palace. Firelord Zuko came out to greet them.

"Aang! Welcome back," Zuko said.

"Hey Zuzu!"

"Everything work out all right?" Zuko asked, glancing at Katara who was climbing off Appa.

"I'll explain everything later," Aang said while looking around at all the palace guards.

Zuko looked confused but got the hint. "Follow me inside. I'm sure my uncle has put on a pot of tea."

One by one they filed past Zuko, Sokka bringing up the rear.

"Zuko," Sokka said.

"Sokka," Zuko said. Sokka has never fully forgive Zuko for everything he did in the past.

The gang made their way into a small chamber. The retired old general sat in the middle of the room. He was pouring tea into his own cup.

"Ah, Aang welcome back. Sokka, Katara, Toph, it's been a long time. Please sit down and enjoy some jasmine tea." They took seats around the table. Iroh looked at Toph and smiled. "You went to the spirit world."

Toph was taken aback, "How do you know?"

"Have you looked at the mirror lately?"

"Actually, no I haven't," she got up slowly. "Please excuse me." She bowed to Iroh, then dashed off to the nearest bathroom.

"Toph?" Sokka asked confusedly. Toph ran on without a glance behind.Toph took a deep breath when she reached the bathroom door, she opened the door slowly and crept in. She stared at the floor, took another deep breath and finally looked in the mirror. It was not what she expected to see. Big emerald green eyes stared back at her. Her thick, black hair rested in neat braids on her shoulders. She turned around to see if it was someone else's reflection she was looking at, because this could not be the skin she was living in her whole life."Toph?" Sokka asked again. Toph started crying for reasons unkown to her. Sokka ran to her side and held her.

A palace guard ran in on their tea hour, while Sokka and Toph walked back in. The guard bowed to Zuko.

"Firelord, the rebellion has gathered outside."

Zuko stood up. "Tea party's over. Let's get to work Avatar."

Aang airbended himself up as everyone else stood up. "Katara, you stay here," everyone froze at Sokka's order.

"What did you say?" Katara asked, her voice growing dangerous.

"Stay here. We can handle it without you."

"No! I will not stay here as you all risk your lives."

"Katara," Aang said. "It's for the best, stay here."

Katara sat back down and looked away from Aang. "Let's go," Aang said. They left without a second glance. Iroh and Katara sat sipping their tea in silence.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" said Iroh. Katara started. He held up a hand. "The Avatar's child. It must be a burden to carry that around."

"A burden or a nuisance."

"That is not a nice thought about your child."

"You saw, they won't let me go fight."

They heard footsteps closeby and then watched Azula walk by the doorway. Katara jumped up. "Azula's here!"

Iroh grabbed her arms to keep her from waterbending. "Yes, I know. She is under strict watch. Do not worry, she will cause you and your friends no harm."

"I can't stand seeing her walking around freely after Ba Sing Se. She killed Aang!"

"She is still my family. She will not do anything else to the Avatar."

Katara looked at Iroh unbelieving. "I still don't trust her." Suddenly, her mood changed. "Do you have any papyas?"Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Toph were greeted outside by screams and curses."Those other nations are not our equals.""We are more powerful.""Zuko should be overthrown!""The Fire Nation shall reign again!"

"They seem to have some problems with you," Toph told Zuko.

"They can't stand living in peace," said Aang.

"It is very hard for them to do that again when we lived in power for so long," Zuko explained.

The rebellion suddenly started attacking them through firebending, and, for the less experienced, stone throwing. Toph threw up a shield of earth.

"Let's end this," said Sokka. "There's only like twenty people out there."

"Yeah," Aang laughed. "This should be easy."

"Try not to hurt anyone," Zuko ordered. "Just try to stop them."

Toph's barrier broke down and then they charged. Aang just flicked his finger and he could trip-up someone. He yawned. "Where's the challenge?"

Then, someone snuck behind him and stabbed him in the leg. Aang cried out and then firebended against his attacker. Aang ended up burning him badly. Aang pulled him to the side and then threw down his staff, knocking over everyone fighting with his airbending.

"Enough!" Aang yelled. Zuko, Sokka and Toph ran out of the way. Aang airbended the rebels together and then trapped them with earthbending. Zuko nodded his head and the guards walked the prisoners to the jail cells as Toph, Sokka, Zuko and Aang walked into the palace.

Katara greeted them at the doorway with an angered smile. "Did you have fun?"

"No," said Aang, he was leaning heavily on Sokka.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Katara asked, suddenly concerned.

"Someone stabbed me from behind," Aang sat on the floor.

"Ya, Aang was getting a bit ahead of himself," said Sokka.

"Who knew twinkletoes had such a big head?" said Toph

"I made a mistake. Can you just heal me now?" pleaded Aang.

"No! This is what you get for leaving me behind."

"Katara you know you had to. Now heal it, it hurts!" Zuko had a puzzled look on his face. Sokka noticed Zuko was there and stomped on Aang's foot.

"Owch! Aren't I in enough pain?"

Katara rolled her eyes and healed his leg in two seconds. "You happy?" She walked away in a huff.

Zuko was confused. "What is going on? What's her problem? And why didn't you let her fight? If memory serves, she can really pack a punch."

"None of your business!" Aang stormed off after Katara.

"Just tell him," said Toph. "He'll probably figure it out later on anyway."

"They got married. The night of their wedding, well . . ." Sokka got really uncomfortable.

"Katara's pregnant," Toph finished. "Sokka and Aang were trying to keep her from getting hurt."

"Oh!" Zuko could think of nothing else to say. They all stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"You should leave the Fire Nation as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Azula is here, Iroh trusts her, but I'm not so sure, if she finds out, well, let's just say it is for the best if you leave."

Sokka nodded and they all went to find Aang. Azula came out from behind a pillar with an evil smile on her face.Aang finally caught up to Katara. "Katara, I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be I know it's for the best for the baby."

"I just don't want to lose you, if something happened to you or the baby I don't know what I would do."

"Well, if being cocky in battle is how you act while I stay at home. What if next time it is more fatal and I lose you, and then what do I do?" Katara broke out in tears and Aang pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I wasn't thinking and I let my guard down, it won't happen again."

They stood there for a while. Footsteps were approaching, they looked up and saw Azula standing there, her evil eyes glaring at the two of them. Sokka and Toph arrived and saw Azula, all five stood there silently until Azula walked down another hall. Sokka's eyes narrowed as they watched her leave.

"Aang, we need to leave tonight!" Sokka suggested.

"I hear you, Sokka."

In the middle of the night, they loaded up Appa and were ready to take off, Zuko was the lookout.

"You should head to Ba Sing Se for the peace conference with war minister Ching and General Hou. Be careful, though, not all parts of the Earth Kingdom are safe."

"Thanks Zuko. Let's go Appa, yip yip." They took off into the cold night.They road for a few hours in silence. Aang directed Appa as Sokka, Katara, Toph and Momo sat in the saddle. Katara had fallen asleep within the first few minutes of flying.

The sun was beginning to rise as Katara woke up coughing. She continuously coughed until she threw up over the side of Appa.

"Sokka-" Aang began.

"Doing it!" Sokka jumped up to take the reigns on Appa as Aang went to check on his wife.

"You okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine." She leaned over the saddle and threw up again. When she finished, Aang pulled her back and gave her some water. He then cradled her in his arms.

"So, have you thought of a name?" asked Katara.

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"Well, I know a way to find out. Hey, Toph come here." Toph crawled over to them. "Are you still able to sense things by vibrations?"

"Sure can!" Toph put her hand on Katara's belly and closed her eyes. They stayed still for a minute. Toph's face was unreadable. She opened her eyes and looked into Katara's. "This can't be right."

"What?" Aang was getting anxious.

"Twins."

Katara and Aang stared dumbfounded at Toph, who looked around. She crawled to the front of the saddle. "Where did Sokka go?" Aang looked over the saddle.

"Um. I'll be right back." Aang gave Katara a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his staff and then jumped off Appa.

He jumped off Appa and even had to airbend himself to go faster and catch up to Sokka. He opened his glider, caught Sokka and airbended back to Appa.

"So, can you repeat that Toph?"

"You are having twins. Is Sokka okay?"

"Yeah, he passed out, again," Aang answered. "Are you sure we are having, um, twins?"

"Have I ever lead you astray before? You are having twins, Big-headed twinkletoes, accept it."

Aang put his hands on his head and went to a corner of the saddle to meditate. Katara didn't move. Toph looked from Sokka, still passed out; to Aang, who was meditating; to Katara, who wasn't moving. "So, it's just you and me Momo." Appa growled. "Oh. You, too, Appa." She sat on Appa's head and took the reigns to steer him to a nearby island.

"What's going on?" Sokka was finally awake. "Katara! I had the weirdest dream. You were pregnant with twins! That's unbelievable, isn't it?" Katara stared at him, and then looked away. "Isn't it?"

"Sokka?" called Toph.

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind, you'll find out later."When they landed at the island, Aang immediately started helping Katara, but her icy glare forced him to back off. Aang airbended the saddle off of Appa and then patted his head.

"Nice place," said Sokka, completely clueless.

Momo ran to Katara, holding an apple. She had sat down by the shoreline because of her diziness. "Thanks, Momo. Get some more fruits and make a pile of them over there."

Aang decided to leave Katara alone and went to help Toph set up camp.Katara looked out over the ocean. She didn't know how to feel about having twins. She put her hand on her stomach, staying in that position for a few moments, thinking about the babies. A different feeling then came over her. She wanted the babies more than anything, she wanted them both. She realized she was a jerk to Aang before when he was just trying to keep her and the babies safe.She walked over to Aang and pulled him away from the others.

"Katara I'm-" Katara shut Aang up by pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm sorry for snapping, and you don't have to apologize for anything."

"I wasn't going to apologize." Katara nearly started screaming at Aang. "I'm kidding."

She gave him a friendly push on the shoulder. They laughed, but awkward silence followed.

"So, um . . . twins," Aang said.

"Yeah, twins." Katara smiled. Aang looked at her and thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Are you okay with all this?"

"I couldn't be more happier. But, this does mean I am going to get really fat!"

The journey to Ba Sing Se was taking a very long time, Katara could only stand flying for a few hours before she needed to land. Her pregnant belly began to show, making it harder for them to go into a town without people asking questions."Aang lets practice waterbending, we haven't waterbended in forever," Katara suggested. Aang didn't think it was the best thing for Katara in her condition but he landed near a nice pond anyway.

They began bending and Katara got frustrated with Aang. "Come on, Aang, you're going easy on me."

Aang took this as a challenge and he made a ten foot high wave and sent it towards Katara. Katara took her stance, ready to demolish Aang's attack. She then suddenly froze up, her face white.

"Crap!" exclaimed Aang. He quickly redirected the wave before it hit Katara. Aang ran over to her. "What's wrong!"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen belly. Aang felt a force pushing against his hand.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes," Aang began to tear up at the life happening inside Katara. That night, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. While Sokka and Toph decided to go on a midnight stroll and ride Appa.

All four had no idea that a surrounding rebellion group was slowly creeping closer to the campsight. Azula was their leader, a scout told her that the earthbender and the warrior were far enough away for them to continue with their plan.

"Excellent. Remember to go for the girl. By now she will be too weak fight back. Once we have her, the Avatar should be no problem for us."

Azula and a few other members crept up to the large and open earthtent. An evil smile crept onto Azula's face when she saw the two sleeping peacefully together. She immediately seized Katara from Aang. Katara let out a scream and Aang woke up, instantly blowing away the rebels that were trying to subdue him. He scrambled up ready to fight.

"Enough, Avatar," said Azula. "You've lost." Aang was horrified to see Azula restraining a struggling Katara with a blue flame pointed at her neck.

"You don't want your girl to get hurt do you?" She lowered her fingers to Katara's belly. "Or I could do something worse."

"Let her go now!" Aang ordered, the desperation in his voice making Azula smile at his weakness.

"Stay where you are and she will not be harmed." Another rebel went over to Azula to take over their struggling captive.

"No, Aang, don't," Katara said between gasps of air. Her captor's were choking her to make her stay still.

"If you make one move, Avatar. I'll kill her right in front of you."

Aang's eyes met Katara's. They stared at each other."If I go with you, will you let her go?"

"Why should I let her go? What she carries is far more valuable than you. The fate of the Air Nomads and the fate of the Avatar rests in this girl. And you want me to just let her go? We aren't here for you."

Katara was now being carried out of the tent. "Aaaang!" While Aang's attention was on Katara, Azula took the moment to send a lightning bolt at Aang which knocked him to the ground. Katara stared at Aang's motionless body. "No! Aang!" her screams pierced through the night. She was immediately gagged and then tied up. The captors sat her on an ostrichhorse.

Azula walked over to Aang's unconscious body. "My mission is to destroy the Avatar, permanently." She walked out of the tent.

"Move out quickly before the other two come back. They would have heard the girl's screams."

Katara cried for Aang through her gag but she knew it was no use, she saw him fall. She could only watch their campsite vanish behind the trees as she was led away.Sokka and Toph had heard Katara's yelling and Appa flew as fast as he could back to camp. By the time they got back, it was too late.

"Katara! Aang, where are you?" said Sokka.

"Sokka, in here," Toph called. Sokka ran into the tent to see Aang motionless on the ground. Momo was nudging Aang's head trying to wake up his master.

"Oh, no," Sokka cried. Toph closed her eyes and placed a hand on the ground.

"He's still alive, but his breath is very shallow."

"He was hit by lightning," Sokka said while examining the wound. "Azula was here, she must have taken Katara." Sokka left Aang with Toph and he went on Appa to see if he could track down Azula from the air. He then landed and tried to follow the trail as far as he could but it just vanished. He returned to camp hours later.

"Aang still hasn't moved," said Toph. Sokka sat down and buried his face in his hands. "Don't worry, Sokka, if I know Katara, she will get through all right. She can take care of herself and we will find her."

Sokka looked up at Toph. "I know she can, but who is going to tell him," he said, gesturing towards Aang. Toph looked down at Aang, it would be a matter of time before he woke up to find Katara gone.Katara was carried mostly in the dark so she had no idea where she was. When the sun was halfway up the sky, they stopped to make camp. The grabbed her and pulled her off the ostrichhorse. They dragged her to a tree and tied her to it. One of the men took out a knife and held it to Katara's stomach.

"Now I am going to take off your gag you. If you scream, you will regret it."Katara didn't bother to scream, she knew Aang had to be dead. She wanted to be dead at that moment. The man was still holding the knife and he began staring lustfully at her.

"Get away from me," she said menacingly. The man pocketed the knife and slapped Katara hard across the face.

"That will teach you some respect," he said and then left to join the others. Katara ignored the pain on her face.

She felt the twins kick. They reminded her that she couldn't let herself die. She had to live for her children. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered to them. She hummed a water tribe lullaby under her breath and their kicking stopped.Aang woke up a few days later. He could feel the pain in his shoulder from where he was hit. He saw that someone had bandaged his wound. He looked around the empty tent and then forced himself to get up to go outside. Toph was at the pond, filling up canteens. She looked up and saw Aang walking towards her. "Aang!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "You're okay!"

"Toph, where is Katara?" his voice was urgent and worried.

Toph's smile faded. "We don't know, Sokka is out looking for her."

"How long has she been gone?"

Toph hesitated. "Five days." She looked down.

The color in Aang's face left. He walked away from Toph, beginning to shake uncontrollably. He ran into the woods.Back at the rebellions camp, Katara was rudely awaken by freezing cold water thrown on her face. "Get up, we are breaking camp."

Katara was forced to be a slave to the rebellion. Every day, Katara had to carry heavy bags and walk miles a day, she was no longer allowed to ride. They forced her to cook their meals and serve them. She was only able to eat the little bit that was left behind. While doing this, the men would regularly call her names like "Avatar's slut" and she was constantly being slapped in the face for no reason at all.

Katara wouldn't break. She was determined to get through for her children.One evening, after she was tied back up to a tree, Azula approached her."How is our guest doing?"

Katara stared hatefully into Azula's eyes. "Why bother holding me captive? What's the point?"

"The point is that if I kill you, then your child will never be born, and I need the Avatar's child for my plan." Katara didn't know what to say or do, the only thing she knew was she hated Azula more than anything. She was unable to hide her fear for her childrens lives. Azula walked back to her tent satisfied.

Katara lost track of how long she had been taken prisoner. It could have been weeks or months, Katara didn't know. Her belly became very big and heavy. Azula allowed her to ride on the ostrichhorse since she started slowing them down. Katara knew she was not far from delivery.Aang, Sokka and Toph searched for Katara. Every now and then they would reach a place with evidence that there was a campsiteAand was very queit he would only speak to keep them moving.Back at the rebellion campsite a scout camp back and gave his report to Azula."Your highness, the Avatar is not far from our trail, we should keep moving."

"I will decide when we keep moving." Azula's voice grew dangerous "We shall stay here."

The guards by Katara were chatting nearby.

"Did you hear? The Avatar is nearby and Azula won't leave."

"Do you think he'll catch up to us?"

"At the rate we're going it would be a matter of time."

Katara could not believe what she was hearing. Aang was alive! With renewed hope and renewed strength she served them dinner that night with a smile on her face, completely oblivious the the rude name's that she was called.

Afterwards when she was tied up again, Azula paid her a visit."So, you must have heard your little husband is near. Well, don't get your hopes up, we will be moving soon. Anway there are only three of them, and hundreds of us they will never win."

Katara didn't answer. She just continued to glare at her.As Azula promised, they packed up camp only an hour later. Katara ripped a piece of her dress while she was packing and threw it on the groud inconspicuously.Aang, Sokka and Toph reached the campsite only a few hours later."The embers are still warm, we must be close." Said Sokka.

"Aang! Get over here." Yelled Toph. She was carrying a scrap pieve of fabric. She gave it to Aang. "It must be Katara's!"

Aang felt it and smiled at Toph "It is, we need to keep moving.""Azula, the Avatar is only an hour behind, He will surely catch up!"

"Alright, let him." Azula said. "It's about time they had a family reunion."

She snickered at Katara, who glared back. Azula then began giving orders."Let's ride in the trees. Well ambush him, he won't stand a chance."Aang, Sokka and Toph were nearly running when they reached the area."Does it seem, quiet to you?" said Toph. She had gotten so used to seeing, she didn't use her feet as much any more.

"Toph, use your feet!" Aang ordered.

"Oh, right." She closed her eyes to feel for vibrations. "O-Ma-Shu. We're surrounded!"

"Attack!!" They heard Azula yell.Sokka, Toph and Aang stood back-to-back fighting off their attackers. Azula made her way through the rebels and began to shoot at Aang.

"Where is my wife?" he said, blocking her every move.

"Your wife? Oh, we must have misplaced her."

"What does that mean?" They stopped fighting.

"She's dead."

"Liar!" yelled Aang, unable to control himself, his eyes and tattoos flickered. Azula continued to attack him.

"Find don't believe me, it was tragic really, she took a knife to her heart at the sight of her dead infant."

"Nooooo!" tears fell out of Aang's eyes and his feet left the ground as he entered the Avatar state.Katara struggled against her capture; rebels were now running past them."Run away!" The rebel holding Katara got scared and fled with the rest. Katara ran to the clearing where everyone was running from. She saw Aang in the Avatar State. Sokka was protecting Toph from the powerful airblast that Aang was creating. Katara walked right to Aang without being harmed, an invisible force was protecting her, she knew it had to be the spirits.

Aang slowly descended to the ground and Katara ran up and grabed his arms. Aang returned to normal, and looked at Katara.

"Katara?" he said weakly "You're alive?" Aang smiled happily and they embraced each other. Sokka and Toph ran over.

"I missed you so much" Aang told Katara.

"Wow look at you, you've gotten big!" Sokka told her jokingly.

Katara's smiled faded and she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Katara what's wrong?" Aang asked very concerned.

"My water broke" she said weakly.

"What Now!!!" Sokka yelled "When Azula can come back any minute!"

"Sokka calm down" Toph yelled at him. She made a huge earth tent. "That should keep them away for a while."

Katara cried out in pain again. "Katara, you need to tell us what to do." Toph asked her.

"Rags, blankets, warm water." Katara gasped. Sokka ran to get the supplies. Katara grabbed Aang's hand and squeezed it hard. Sokka came back minutes later. With her other hand Katara grabbed Sokka too.

"Ow" he whimpered.

Toph followed Katara's directions. The first baby cried loudly as Toph cleaned it up and handed it to Aang. It was a baby girl.

"Katara it's a girl" Katara smiled then flinched.

Toph followed Katara's directions again for the second baby. This one didn't cry."Aang?" said Toph. "The baby"

"What?" said Katara.

"The baby….Its…" Toph trailed off.

"What?" asked Aang, he gave Katara the baby he was holding.

"Its not breathing" said Toph. Aang took the baby from her. The baby boy had a round head like his its skin was very pale. Toph closed her eyes.

"He's still alive, but if he doesn't start breathing, he is going to die."

"What are we suppose to do?" Aang started panicking. Aang looked at the baby. He sat down cross-legged and placed the baby in his lap.

"This is not the time to be meditating!" yelled Sokka.

"Shush," ordered Katara.

Aang's tattoo's started glowing and he then placed his hand on the baby's head. He took a deep breath. The baby opened his eyes. They were glowing white. The light slowly dimmed away and then the baby's blue eyes shut and it began to cry.


	4. Tayo

Tayo

Aang and Katara were holding their newborn children now wrapped tightly in blankets sleeping peacefully. Katara was holding her boy close to her, relieved that he was alive.

"She looks just like you Katara." Aang said while smiling at his daughter.

"Well this one is just like his daddy, even has the big ears to match!" Katara added with a giggle.

Aang gave Katara one of his famous grins. Toph and Sokka were admiring the twins from afar."I'm surprised Sokka. You didn't faint like an old lady like last time!" Toph said trying to hold back a laugh.Sokka was about to defend himself, when a loud bang came from outside the thick Earth tent."There're back! We've got to get out of here!" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang jumped up, still holding his baby girl. He used his earthbending to open a hole at the top of the earth tent. Aang reached into his sash and pulled out a bison whistle, he blew into it hard. A minute later Appa and Momo came flying in. They were happy to see Katara, and they were curious about the new babies. Sokka had to keep Appa from giving Katara an extremely wet lick. Katara was still clutching her little boy as Aang and Sokka helped her up onto Appa. Aang airbended himself and his little girl onto Appa. Then Aang he took the reins in his free hand and yelled.

"Yip Yip!"

They were immediately attacked by a fire ball as they flew out of the earth tent. Determined to protect his family, Aang created a strong shield of air completely surrounding Appa. They eventually got out of range after much struggling on Aang's part to: keep the shield strong, hold his baby girl and steer Appa.Aang slumped down and sighed. The baby hiccupped, completely unaware of the danger she was in. Aang smiled and climbed onto the saddle with the others.

"We aren't out of danger yet," said Sokka, snapping Aang out of his daze.

"Azula will be hard on our heels."He reminded Aang.

"Aang?" Katara said worriedly. "How will we keep the twins safe?"

Aang looked at her "I don't know. Should we go into hiding for a while? Maybe on Kyoshi Island, it would be safe there."

"But you have Avatar work to do." said Toph. "You can't just _disappear_ for a couple years!"

"She's right." Katara said in agreement.

For an hour they sat discussing ways they could keep the twins safe from Azula. Aang set a course towards Kyoshi. They haven't seen Azula since they began flying over water. After listening to their discussions and constant arguing, Katara finally came up with the only resolution she knew of. Katara let out a sigh and handed Sokka her baby boy. She then kneeled down in front of Aang.

"You know what we have to do, Aang." She said while looking into his eyes.

"NO." Aang whispered, glancing from his baby girl to his baby boy.

"Azula doesn't know I was having twins. If she gets both of the babies…it will be a disaster." she whispered.

"Katara, you're not thinking of…." Toph trailed off and then looked at the baby Sokka was holding.

Katara took Aang's hands in hers. "It's the only way. Toph and Sokka will take him as we take her. We have to split up Aang."

Aang looked at her with watery eyes. He then handed their baby girl to Katara and took the reins on Appa.

"Full speed ahead boy." Aang whispered to Appa. They immediately began speeding up. Katara joined Aang, holding no baby.

"I'm scared for them..." Aang told her. "Scared for us."

"Me too…but this is our only choice. Once we get rid of Azula and her rebellion we'll be able to see him again."

"Will he know about us? That we're his parents?"

"I'm sure Sokka will tell him stories, but he shouldn't know we're his parents." Aang sighed. They heard a baby start to cry.

"Katara!" called Toph, "Your boy needs you! You really need to name these kids."Katara grinned and kissed Aang on the cheek.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have left with him, but remember we'll see him again someday." she took his hand again. "Come on lets go name them, Appa knows where he's going." Appa growled in agreement.

Katara took her boy from Sokka and rocked him back and forth. She began humming a water tribe lullaby until he finally fell asleep. The baby girl was busy pulling on Toph's hair.

"Let's start with her." laughed Aang, taking his baby from Toph. Katara look over at Sokka.

"I already know the perfect name," she said

"What?" asked Aang.

"Kya." Sokka stared at his sister.

"Mom" Katara nodded.

"Was that your mother's name?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sokka said, looking his niece with a new respect.

"It's a pretty name," said Toph.

"It's a perfect name." declared Aang.

They flew for a while without talking. The only thing they heard was Katara humming to her baby boy who continuously kept waking up and crying.

"Tayo" said Sokka.

"What?" asked Aang.

"Tayo, come on he looks like a Tayo to me!"

"Tayo," Katara said soothingly. "I love it, Sokka."

"Yeah" Toph giggled. "Soooo much better than Sparky Sparky Boom Man."

"Defiantly" Aang agreed, but then became sad again when he saw that Kyoshi was coming up.

There was silence for the rest of the flight. Aang flew ahead on his glider to warn Kyoshi of their arrival and the plan. Appa landed and Katara slid off holding Tayo, and Sokka held tight to Kya. Aang walked up to Katara to say good-bye to Tayo.

"I promise that I will see you again." Aang whispered. He nearly cried but attempted to stay strong for Katara. Katara and Sokka traded babies and then they all gave each other hugs.

"Be safe." Katara told them.

"Take care of each other." added Aang.

"You too." Toph ordered.

"Remember, do not tell him that I am his father, but don't let him believe you are his parents."

"We should go Aang." said Katara "They'll be fine." He said with a weak smile.

Aang and Katara gave Tayo one last kiss on the forehead and then got onto Appa."Momo stay with them and look after Tayo." Momo understood and flew to Toph's shoulders."Appa, yip yip!" Aang said before he started to cry. Katara stared at her baby boy until he disappeared in the distance. She then began crying as well.

Sokka looked to his sleeping nephew, then to Toph. "Well we should find Oyagi.""So why did Aang say to come to this town?" Toph asked having never been to Kyoshi.

"Because this town is filled with Aang's biggest fans" He said rolling his eyes.They walked into the small town and saw the huge statue of Avatar Kyoshi. The whole town was waiting for them. Oyagi came forward to welcome them.

"Welcome brave Sokka and the Powerful Toph" his eyes twinkled at the little bundle in Sokka's arm.

Oyagi lead them to the house they would be staying at. "I hope you will be comfortable here, if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you" Said Sokka. They entered the cabin. Once Oyagi closed the door behind them, Tayo began crying. Sokka looked at Toph with pleading eyes.she threw up her arms. "He's your nephew!"

Sokka tried rocking the baby, feeding the baby, even tickling the baby. He tried for hours on end, but Tayo would not stop crying. Toph couldn't take the noise anymore.

"If you don't get that thing to shut up, then I'll-" the ground began to tremble from her rage, which began rocking the baby's crib, immediately silencing him. Toph shut up with the baby

"…Please tell me I didn't make the baby stop crying." The small earthquake stopped and Tayo began crying again. Sokka smirked. He took Tayo out of his crib and gave him to Toph.

"Well I'm going to bed, good night!" He couldn't help but to laugh.The people of Kyoshi were very helpful in raising Tayo. Coco did get on Sokka's nerves however. She was there every morning to wake them up, and it seemed that she was around every corner.

When Tayo was two years old, Sokka and Toph began to notice unusual things about him. Sokka was feeding Tayo breakfast one morning when Tayo sneezed causing the food to hit Sokka in the face. Sokka stood there stunned as Tayo chuckled. Toph couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Nice make-up Sokka."Sokka glared at her.

"Can I talk to you a minute? This is bad!"

"What's wrong? I'm sure the milk will wash out."

"NO, Toph, he's an airbender!" Toph's smile vanished.

"What are we going to do when he finds out?"

"Right now we don't have to worry about it much, but when he's older…" he trailed off. Tayo began crying and they were forced to return to the kitchen.

By the time Tayo was three Sokka and Toph were married. As Tayo grew, he began asking more and more questions about his real parents.

"What was my mother like?" he inquired.

"She was a very kind and intelligent person." Toph told him "She was a waterbender." Toph stopped being too specific when she saw Sokka's face.

"Was she pretty?"

"She was very beautiful." Toph answered.Sokka sighed. He missed his sister dearly and he walked out of the house to be by himself.

Tayo still wanted more answers "What about my daddy?"

"What about him?" Toph said a little more stiffly.

"Was he a bender?"

Toph stood up "I think I'll go see if your Uncle Sokka is okay."

Tayo was left confused at why she ignored his question. Momo curled up in his lap. Tayo stroked the lemur and hummed a tune that was always playing in his head. Tayo decided to go on a walk around the town. Everyone greeted him with a smile. Tayo had a knack for being able to make anyone laugh. As Tayo continued walking down the street he made sure to stay clear of Coco. She always seemed to creep him out for some reason.

Tayo found himself staring at the Avatar Kyoshi statue. He was surprised to see his uncle was standing at the foot of the statue.

"Hey Uncle Sokka."

Sokka turned around to see his eight year old nephew. Every now and then he would have to do a double take when he saw him. He was an exact replica of Aang, the only difference was Tayo had hair and no tattoos, and he had Katara's sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey Tayo"

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking…"

"About what?" Sokka rolled his eyes at Tayo's constant questions.

"The Avatar" he said flatly.

"Uh" Tayo looked up at the Statue of Kyoshi.

"Uncle Sokka?"

"What?"

"Have you seen the present Avatar, Avatar Aang?"

"I met him once"

"You did?" Sokka just continued to stare at the statue.

"You know I heard that he has blue arrow tattoos on his head."

Sokka looked down at Tayo "You hear right, who told you that?" his voice became stern.

"I overheard a group of people talking."

"Really what else did you overhear?"

"That he's a very powerful bender." he was surprised to see his uncle smile.

"Yeah he is, and a great man too." Sokka took one last look at Kyoshi.

"Come on, your Aunt will be wondering where we got to." Together they walked back to the house, Tayo ran ahead to race Momo. Sokka chuckled "He's just like his father" he said under his breath.

Tayo spent most of his days training with Sokka. He recently taught him how to properly throw a boomerang. Sokka found it difficult to teach him because of his short attention span. He was always running off to play with Momo and sometimes trying to catch a ride on the Elephant Koi. Tayo had trouble getting close to the beach because his Aunt Toph wouldn't want him to be anywhere near the Unagi. Tayo could never figure out how his Aunt would always know what he was up too. It was like she had eyes in the back of her head. One time Tayo was sneaking downstairs in the middle of the night to snag a moon peach to split with Momo… but once he left the kitchen to return to his room, he heard his Aunt call from the other side of the house.

"Tayo you put that moon peach back this minute! I told you no sweets after bedtime."

One day Tayo was playing with Momo and watching the Elephant Koi jump out of the water. Tayo eyed the giant fish longingly.

"Momo keep a look out for Aunt Toph"

Before Momo could squeak out to stop him, Tayo jumped into the water. He managed to hold unto one of the giant fish. He felt the ocean mist in his face he had to hold on tight when it jumped. He looked over to the shore to wave at Momo, but to his horror he saw his aunt and Uncle screaming at him to get out. They seemed worried. The Elephant Koi he was riding had suddenly been pulled under the water. Tayo jumped off just in time to see the Unagi's huge eye staring back at him. Tayo screamed and started to swim back to shore he was surprised of how fast he was it was like the water was pushing him along. When he reached the shore, he looked back to see the Unagi expertly weaving beneath the surface _just_ missing him. He heard his Aunt and Uncle run over to him.

"Tayo are you OK?" Toph pulled him into a hug.

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" Sokka continued rambling on "Sometimes you can be just as dumb as your father. You know, he wanted to ride the Unagi too, and he would have died if it wasn't for Katara saving him… just like what happened in Ba Sing Se the night he…"

"SOKKA!" Toph cut him off just in time

"What?" he yelled then he realized who he had mentioned and what he almost said. Tayo was looking at him confused; his uncle never brought the subject of his real parents up before.

"My dad rode the Unagi? My mom saved him? What happened at Ba Sing Se?" Tayo's head was buzzing with questions.

"Tayo just get back to the house!"

"But I want to know about my…"

"GO NOW!" Sokka didn't mean to yell and was guilty when Tayo ran away. Toph was going to run after him, but Sokka stopped her.

"No let him be alone." Toph nodded and looked over the ocean.

"Did you see what he was doing with the water?"

"Yeah"

"What does that mean? He couldn't possibly be an airbender _and_ a waterbender?"

"Wait…Maybe he can. Remember when he was born and Aang did some Avatar thing to save him?"

Toph nodded.

"Well…I think Aang put some of his Avatar spirit into Tayo, just like the moon spirit did with Yua."

"So are you saying Tayo is like…like another _Avatar_?"

"No I don't think he'll have the connection to the spirit world and Aang's past lives, but maybe having some of the Avatar's life may result in Tayo being able to bend all four elements. But I don't think it will come as naturally to him which will explain why he hasn't figured out he's an Airbender yet. However, it's just a matter of time before he realizes what he's capable of."

"And what are we going to tell him when that happens?"

"We can only hope Aang and Katara would have found Azula by then."Tayo didn't bother to go back to the house, instead he went to a spot by the river he always went to when he wanted to be alone. He knelt by the river and began humming a lullaby. He let his mind drift to a memory of him flying in the sky. A woman with a voice like an angel was singing him to sleep, her long black hair flowed in the wind as she smiled down at him. It was the only memory he had of his mother, he didn't know if it was real or not. Momo curled up next to him.

"Why did you leave me mom? Didn't you want me?" Tayo's vision blurred as tears clouded up his eyes. Tayo felt so rejected that his parents didn't want him he jumped up and shouted.

"Was I not good enough!" a flame shot out from Tayo's hands into the water and was quickly extinguished. Tayo looked at the water where the flame vanished. He then looked at his hand horrified.

"I'm a firebender Momo!" Tayo's mind began racing.

"So that's why Uncle Sokka never talks about my dad, he was a firebender. Uncle Sokka hates the fire nation, and he going to kill me if he knew I was a firebender too!" Tayo looked down at momo.

"We can never tell anyone about this especially Uncle Sokka"

Tayo kept his new found ability secret and he didn't dare to try to firebend any more. Sokka saw that Tayo was upset and tried to cheer him up by promising to take him with him on his yearly trip to the South Pole. He was never allowed to go before, so he couldn't help but be excited. He was even more excited to meet his Grandfather for the first time. Tayo had never left Kyoshi before now. It took them a week and a half to reach the South Pole. Toph tried to get Tayo to wear a coat, but he protested saying he wasn't cold. Tayo never really felt cold, the air around him always seemed warm to him. Tayo lost and he felt awkward wearing the thick coat.

"Did my mom grow up in the South Pole?"

"Yes we both did" Sokka answered

"When can I see my grandfather?"

"Soon, look up ahead you can see the city's wall."

Tayo saw a enormous ice wall with a water tribe symbol on it. Excitement overcame him.

"Listen Tayo, I don't want you wandering around, and don't talk to anyone, Ok, You need to stay by me or your Aunt the whole time, you hear me?"

"Yes Sir" Tayo wasn't really listening he was watching the wall get closer and closer. Momo flew over onto his shoulder.

As they entered the city a man came onto the boat his uncle must have knew him already."Hey Master Pakku" Sokka smiled at the man.

"Welcome home Prince Sokka" he said back

"Prince Sokka?" Tayo looked at his uncle. Pakku noticed the twelve year old.

"Oh my, is this him?" Pakku stopped looking at Tayo when he saw Sokka's face.

"Sokka you shouldn't have brought him. He's here at the South Pole!"

"Who's here?" Tayo was very confused.

"He can't be" Sokka said, starting to panic.

"Who's here?" Tayo said louder this time.

"We should leave Toph." Toph nodded and tried to shove Tayo below deck.

"No I'm not leaving until I see my grandfather!" Tayo broke free of his Aunt and ran past his uncle and off the ships. Only Momo followed him. Tayo ran down street after street to make sure they couldn't follow him. Once he knew he was safe he slowed to a walk. He looked around; he had no idea where he was. He started talking to Momo.

"Ok, we should look for some kind of palace, I can't believe he never told me he was royalty I guess this means my mom was a princess too." A loud roar could be heard up ahead.

"What was that?" Momo let out a shriek of excitement and flew towards the noise.

"Wait Momo come back!" he chased after his lemur. He heard another loud roar and Momo flew down an alley. Once Tayo turned the corner he froze on the spot. He couldn't believe his eyes a huge bison with an arrow on his head was standing twenty feet away from him! Momo was on his head chatting widely. Tayo took a step forward. The bison saw him and jumped on him knocking him over. Tayo screamed but was surprised when a giant, wet, tongue slobbered all over him.

"Appa stop, get off him!" a girl around Tayo's age pushed Appa back and she helped Tayo up. She had long black hair that was braided with hair loopies at the side of her face. She had stormy gray eyes and she also wore bright red and yellow clothing.

"Sorry about that, Appa must really like you" she walked over to pet the bison. Momo flew unto her shoulder purring loudly. Kya laughed "Is this your lemur?"

"Yeah his name is Momo."

"He is so cute, hi Momo! So what your name?"

"I'm Tayo, what yours?"

"Kya" they smiled at each other.

"So what is this thing" he asked pointing to Appa.

"This is Appa, he's a flying bison."

"Wait you're saying he can fly?"

"Yep, do you want to go on a ride?"

Kya airbended herself onto Appa's head. Tayo gaped at her"How did you do that?"

"I'm an airbender dum dum"

"But how can you be an airbender? I thought they were all gone!?"

"Because my dad is the Avatar" she held out a hand to help him up on Appa.

"You're the Avatar's daughter?!"

"Yep, now first time flyers hold on tight, Appa Yip Yip!"Appa took off into the sky

"Wow" Tayo looked down at the city below him grow smaller as they flew higher.

"So what's it like having the Avatar as a dad?"

"It's OK I guess, we get to go everywhere, let me tell you, you haven't lived if you haven't rode the mail carts down Omashu, My dad told me he would take me penguin sledding later on today maybe you could come too!"

"Have you ever been to the fire nation?" Tayo asked.

"Yeah lots of times. I've only been in the palace though. My parents don't like me running around there, so I spend most of my time drinking tea with Iroh. He's a very funny man, but this is only my second trip to the South Pole, we came to see my mom's family"

"Hey my mom grew up here but I never met her before, I live with my Aunt and Uncle on Kyoshi"

"Kyoshi Island?" I've never been there before. My dad told me the Elephant Koi are fun to ride."

"OH, they are a blast!" They rode Appa for half an hour. Tayo was very interested in all the places Kya had been.

Tayo felt Appa starting to change directions. "Hey what happening? Why are we going down?"

"Oh, it must be my dad, he's calling Appa, he has this bison whistle that only Appa can hear."

"Wait the Avatar is calling Appa?" Tayo started to panic he was afraid of what the Avatar might do to him if he discover he was a fire bender.

"Quick hide me!"

"Why?" Kya asked as she watched him climb into the saddle and hide under a blanket.

"shush."

Appa landed on the ground near the town hall. Tayo peeped out from under the blanket and saw his Aunt and Uncle and some other people he has never seen before.

"Hi dad!" he heard Kya say.

"Hey Kya how was your ride?" he heard a man say.

"Okay."

"You didn't happen to meet anyone did you?"

"Um….no" Tayo could tell that she was a bad liar.

"Then where did this lemur come from?" Momo crawled up onto Aang's head. Tayo smacked his forehead thinking he was so stupid to forget about Momo, he then fell out of the saddle.

He heard people gasp all around him. He looked up to see the Avatar standing next to him. He stared at the blue arrow tattoos on his head.

"Hello Tayo" said Aang. Tayo ran to Sokka and Toph and mumbled an apology.Sokka laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Tayo, there something I need to tell you" Sokka pulled him in front of him and he knelt down so he was eye level with him.

"Your Aunt and I never really told you about what happened to your parents" Tayo was confused at why he was bringing the subject up now with the Avatar standing right behind him.

"Try to understand that your parents gave you to us to protect you."

"What?"

A beautiful woman who looked like Kya walked over by Sokka, Sokka smiled at Katara.

"This is my sister Tayo… your mother" Tayo looked into the woman's eyes they were a reflection of his own, and she had the same smile that he saw in his memory.

After awhile Sokka spoke again "And Tayo I think I should also mention that…your father is the Avatar."

"Huh!?" Tayo was lost. First he has no parents…and all the suddenly he has both of them standing right in front of him. Tayo didn't believe it, but that didn't stop him from crying. Katara pushed Tayo into a hug and she silently began to cry too.

"I missed you baby" she whispered "You look just like your father."

Aang knelt down by them. Tayo pushed Katara off of him. "But why did you leave me? Why was I never told?"

Aang sighed "I'm sorry Tayo, we wanted to protect you and your sister" Tayo glance over at Kya, she looked just as confused as him. Tayo backed away from Aang and Katara and then he took off as fast as he could away from everyone. "Tayo wait!" Aang reached for his staff.

"No Aang" Sokka held him back "Let me talk to him" Sokka went after his nephew.

"Since when do I have a twin!?" Kya asked her mother.

"Since ten minutes after you were born." Katara answered.

"But what are we going to do about Azula? she still out there!" Toph blurted out.

"We already know she knows about Kya, but I don't think she knows she has a twin." Aang said.

"Aang we won't leave him again!" Katara said

Tayo got so tired of running he fell to his knees. Exhausted, and he began to cry. He didn't even hear his uncle walk up and sit beside him.

"Tayo I'm sorry we never told you before, but when you were born we had to split you and Kya up to protect you both"

"Protect me from what?" Tayo looked at his uncle "The truth?"

"No Tayo, listen to me, your mom and dad love you so much, so never let yourself think they don't. They gave you to me and Toph to keep you from being killed by your father's enemies that would do anything to find you and kill you"

Tayo's eyes widen at the thought that there were people out there who wanted to kill him. Tayo wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He believed them, and deep inside he was relieved that his father- being the Avatar- explained why he was a firebender.

"Tayo I'm really sorry with all you had to go through and…"

"It's okay Uncle Sokka, I still think you're a cool guy"

Sokka helped Tayo up and pulled him into a big hug. They heard someone coming towards them. Tayo looked up and saw his father approaching them.

"Hi… dad," Tayo said wiping his eyes.

"Hi" Aang smile. Sokka left them alone. Aang and Tayo slowly walked back into the city while Tayo told Aang about Sokka's and Toph's wedding. They reached the city laughing about Sokka's instincts and the trouble it got them in. Katara greeted them and hugged Tayo.

"Tayo I'm sorry," Katara whispered to him.

"It's Okay mom" He looked at her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I understand."

Later on that day Kya and Tayo went to go penguin sledding together."So what's dad like?" Tayo asked after they went down the hill a few times.

"He is awesome. I never get in trouble when it's just him around. Mom's the stricter one, like there's this one time I was-"

"He doesn't need to marvel the things you've done, Kya." said Katara.

"Umm…have I mentioned how understanding and kind my mother is?" Kya smiled innocently.

"Nice try. Come on you two, it's time for dinner. Besides, the entire city wants to see you Tayo." Katara began flattening Tayo's wild hair while Kya walked ahead of them.

They could just see the citys walls when Azula suddenly came out of nowhere blocking Kya's way. Fire nation rebels appeared all around them, they were all completely surrounded.

"YOU!" Katara spat.

Azula had an evil smile spread across her face, she raised one hand and three men grabbed Kya."No! let go of me! MOM HELP ME!"

Katara got in her fighting stance and water whipped two of the guys at once. "LET HER GO _NOW_!" she summoned a huge wave of snow crashing towards Azula, but she avoided it and one of the rebels caught Katara off guard and sent a ball of fire at Katara burning her hands badly. Katara fell to her knees in pain. Tayo just stood there helpless as five rebels tied up his mother. She was roughly pulled to her feet.

"Come now Katara you thought you could save your precious little daughter from me?" Azula turned her head to Tayo.

"Now just who might you be?..." Tayo couldn't bring himself to say anything. "If you know what's good for you you'll run away from here, you're lucky I won't kill you with them."

Tayo looked at his mom she struggling violently against her captors, one of the rebels hit her across the face.

"NO MOM!" Tayo screamed out.

"No way." Azula whispered and then she gave an evil grin to Katara.

"Katara dear why didn't you tell me you were having twins?" She paused for a second staring intently at Tayo.

"But how have you hid him from me all these years?" She asked herself aloud, thoughtfully.

"Oh wait let me guess, that oaf of a brother of yours and that useless blind girl. No matter…" She slowly started walking towards Tayo.

"Why don't we find out what kind of bender you are shall we?" she playfully formed lighting with her fingers.

"NO! please…just leave him alone!" Katara cried, Tayo stood his ground and instantly pulled out the boomerang his Uncle taught him to use.

Azula laughed so hard it was ear-piercing and intimidating. "Oh don't tell me…the Son of the Avatar and the Mighty Katara is a non-bender?!" she laughed even harder.

"Alright." she stopped laughing "I'll deal with you in a minute" she turned back to Katara.

"Let's start with the little airbender."

"NO!" cried Tayo. He ran in front of Kya blocking Azula's line of fire.

"You'll have to get through me first!"

Azula smiled "Have it your way." she formed lightning from her fingers."No" Katara struggled to get to Tayo. "Tayo run!"

Tayo's head filled with his mothers screams, then everything went black, the next thing he knew he was hearing a women sing to him. It took him a few second to realize it was the lullaby that his mother had sung to him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother sitting in a chair next to his bed. Her eyes were closed but she was still singing under her breath.

"Mom?" Tayo asked weakly, as he sat up in the bed. Katara's eyes flew open.

"Tayo!" she hugged him for a long time and kissed him on the forehead "OH thank the spirits your alright!" She then called to someone outside the room."Gran Gran he's awake go get Aang"

"What happened?! Is Kya all right?" Tayo asked frantically. Katara forced him to lie back down in the bed.

"Yes she's fine we're all fine... thanks to you." She smiled and Tayo saw that his mother's hands were no longer burned.

"Your hands there not burned!"

Katara laughed, "Didn't Toph or Sokka tell you that waterbenders have healing abilities? You know you might have them too."

It was Tayo's turn to laugh "I'm not a waterbender."

Katara laughed sweetly again. "I find_ that_ hard to believe with the incredible waterbending I saw out there." Tayo's mouth hung agape.

"And that was some awesome earthbending, I didn't know my nephew had it in him." Toph's voice came from the doorway. Tayo looked up to see his Aunt, Uncle, and father in the doorway. Aang walked inside and sat down on Tayo's bed next to Katara.

"I guess we have three Airbenders in the world now." Tayo looked beyond confused, Sokka leaned against the wall with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? What happened to the lady who wanted to kill us?" Tayo asked.

Aang stood up and walked to the other side of the room to stare out the window."Don't worry she won't hurt you two anymore. Me, Sokka and Toph arrived when you were entering the Avatar State. Azula lost her concentration. You took her so of guard her lighting backfired and killed her."

There was a moment of silence."I was in the _Avatar_ State." Tayo said amazed. Aang couldn't look Tayo in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Tayo."Aang whispered. "It's my fault you're burdened with this…You see…when you were born you were very weak, you could have died, so I must have gave some of my Avatar Spirit to you."

"Why would you be sorry? You save me! And if you hadn't done that, Kya could be dead." Tayo felt his eyes drooping. Aang turned around and smiled at Tayo right before he fell asleep again.

The next time he woke, Katara was fast asleep in the chair. Tayo felt strong, so he decided to test out his legs. Katara didn't wake up till Tayo went over to her and tapped her.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked with a yawn.

"Fine…but I have a question"

"And I have answers." Katara said with a smile.

"What did Azula mean when she mentioned the 'blind girl'?"

Katara smiled again "Well she was talking about your Aunt Toph."

"What? But she's not blind!"

"Well I guess I have to start from the beginning. But it's a long story…get ready to listen."

Tayo sat down happily. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads, but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked! only the Avatar…"


	5. Order of the Lemur

Chapter 5

The Order of the Lemur

"'The Earth Kingdom has fallen.' I heard the Earth King mutter behind me." Katara stopped talking, Tayo waited patiently for her to continue.  
"Then what happened mom?" Katara lifted her head and saw Tayo at the edge of his seat anticipating the end of the story.  
"I think that's enough for tonight." Katara said with an exhausted voice as if she really did just escape from the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se.  
"But…but…you can't just leave it like that!"  
"Shhh, you need to get some sleep." Katara said while gently pushing him to lie down, and kissing him on the forehead.  
"But Mom I'm not even tired." He yawned sleepily. Tayo could hardly keep his eyes open before he fell asleep.

~Two years later~  
(If your keeping track of ages Aang is 31, Katara is 33, Sokka is 34, Toph is 31 and Tayo and Kya are 14)

Kya kept her eyes shut as tightly as she could, and gripped the edges of her seat.  
"OK I'm ready." she said with a strain in her voice.  
Aang pulled out a pair of scissors and took a lock of Kya's long beautiful hair and held the scissors up to it.  
"Don't shut _your _eyes!" Katara yelled at Aang from the corner of the room.  
Aang shot his eyes open. "Right…Sorry" he muttered.  
An hour later Kya stared at her shaven head.  
"It will grow back." she kept assuring herself, but what she was really dreading was still to come.  
Aang and Katara were talking outside.  
"So do you know what you're doing?" Katara asked her husband.  
"Umm…"  
"Umm?! I don't like the sound of ummm!" Katara was raising her voice at Aang.  
"Well truthfully, all I really know is what happened when the monks did it to me when I was eleven." Aang said a little scared of how bad Katara was going to take it.  
"What!? You think you're going to just waltz in there without a clue to what you're doing?!"  
"It's okay Katara, I'm the last airbending monk, who would know better than me? Besides if something goes wrong, we have a healer standing by" Aang stated while pointing at Katara. With that Aang walked inside.  
Katara waited outside for a while until Tayo walked by  
"Hey is Dad and Kya still in there?"  
"Yes" Katara said a little worried.  
"Will I get the tattoos too?" he asked his mother.  
"Only if you want too, and when you mastered Airbending."  
They heard a yelp form inside, Katara's eyes widened in fear.  
"It's okay, she's all right, that was my bad." Aang voice came through the door.  
A few months later Tayo and Kya were preparing to leave for the Easter Air temple. To find Guru Pathik so Tayo can better control his Avatar state. Kya was going with him because she wanted to learn more about the Air nomads and an Air Temple and this was the perfect place. Aang said they need to take Appa if they wanted to reach the temple.  
"Kya I want you to have this." Aang held out a staff that he handcrafted for his daughter. Kya took the glider and ran her hand up and down the staff.  
"Wow, Dad it's beautiful, thank you!" She opened the glider up and it looked identical to Aang's except her glider was made of a beautiful orange and blue fabric. (She knew to represent water and air)  
"Just be careful with it…it's a delicate instrument you know" Toph snorted trying to contain her laughter.  
( she was obviously recalling her retort 'It's not the only delicate instrument around here.')  
Katara walked up to her son "Here Tayo you might find that this will come in handy." Tayo looked at what she was holding.  
"You're giving me your old water skin?"  
"Yep, you should carry water with you wherever you go, you'll never know when you might need it." Katara pulled Tayo into a hug.  
"You two keep each other safe." she let go of Tayo and turned to her daughter. Kya ran up to her mother and hugged her goodbye.  
Sokka and Toph came along to say goodbye too. Toph hugged Tayo goodbye, (she was after all a second mother to him.) Sokka rubbed the top of Kya's head which she had covered with a cloth much like what Aang had done to hide his identity. However Kya covered up her head until her hair would grow longer. (She knew she shouldn't worry hair grows fast, take Zuko for example.)  
Both Tayo and Kya used their airbending to get on Appa. Momo flew onto Tayo's shoulder.  
"No Momo you need to stay here." Momo flew back down to Aang.  
Katara and Aang watched Appa take off. Aang put a hand on Katara's shoulder and lead her inside.  
"Don't worry Katara they will be fine. They're your children after all" Sokka told his sister.

"I'm telling you Tayo, you're going the wrong way!"  
"What?! No I'm not! I know exactly where I am" Tayo said a bit full of himself  
"Alright if you know where you're going then can you please explain to me why we are heading _west_ when the last time I checked the _Eastern_ air temple is in the _East_?"  
"How would you know? Girls have no sense of direction."  
Kya was insulted and retorted back "You are the most Sexist, Immature, Jerk! look the sun it in the_ west_, we need to fly out of the sun!"  
Tayo realized his mistake blushed, as he turned Appa around.

Aang and Katara were outside their home in Ba Sing Se watching the stars.  
"Remember back when we were kids and we went penguin sledding together?" Katara closed her eyes and rested her head on Aang's shoulder as she remembered… all the good times they had together.  
"I sure do."  
They sat together for a while just enjoy being together.  
"Did Toph tell you yet?" Katara said breaking the silence.  
"Tell me what?"  
"She's Pregnant, she told me today and apparently Sokka took it rather well, he was only out cold for two hours"  
"Wow I'm going to be an Uncle!" all the sudden Aang became upset.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing it's just Uncle Aang doesn't have as cool of a ring to it as Uncle Sokka does"  
Katara laughed hard "You are such a baby!"  
A Fire nation messenger appeared at the front gate, he bowed very low. "Excuse me, Avatar Aang? I bring a messaged form Fire Lord, Zuko." Aang and Katara looked at each other.

"There it is!" Tayo said excitedly as they neared the temple. Appa landed, Kya looked around at the vast, abandoned, temple.  
"So where is this 'Guru' supposed to be?"  
"Look over there." Tayo said gesturing to what seemed like a very old and thin man meditating at the top of the tallest tower. Appa took off towards the man leaving them at the base of the temple.  
"Appa wait!" Tayo yelled for him to come back.  
Kya opened her glider "Come on, hold on to the glider"  
"How come you have the glider?" Tayo said a bit jealous of his sister's talent.  
"Because, you would crash in ten seconds!" She said with a giggle. Tayo had learned only the basics of each element so far. He went over and grabbed the bottom of the glider and his feet left the ground at top speed and touched back down the next second when Kya made it to the top of the temple.  
Guru Pathik opened one eye and looked at the children and closed his eye again  
"I've been expecting you two."  
"Right _sure_ you have."Tayo said rolling his eyes (he picked up some of Sokka's 'anything but science is crap' attitude) The Guru dismissed this.  
"I understand that you have been granted with some of the Avatar's spirit"  
"Umm…yeah," he said surprised. "I want to learn to master the Avatar State."  
"Wanting is not enough! You need to be willing, to gain full balance with yourself."  
"And how am I going to do that?" Tayo said confused.  
Pathik held out a bowl "Drink up!"  
Tayo looked at Kya who shrugged before taking the bowl from the Guru and he took one big gulp and spat it back out "EEEWWWWWWWWW!"

Kya and Tayo were at the temple for a month. It took Tayo longer to open each chakra. Soon he had unlocked six of the seven.  
"Be warned the thought chakra you might find impossible to for you to open, and if you succeed you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar state at will"  
"And if I fail?" Tayo asked not really wanting the answer.  
"Ask your father, he was still able to save the world without opening his thought chakra _and_ without the assistance of his past lives."  
Tayo couldn't believe it "My Dad never mastered the Avatar State?"  
"The thought chakra is a choice, if you choose your attachment you won't be able to reach the Avatar State at your own are you ready?"  
Tayo nodded, closed his eyes and imagined the cosmic energy flowing through him, but then his mind became clouded. He saw his father on his hands and knees on a hard stone floor, he was in pain. Fire surrounded him and a tall dark figure approached his father and Aang yelled out in pain. Tayo's vision ended and he realized he was back next to the Guru. He was covered with sweat and he was breathing pretty heard.  
"I saw my Dad he was in trouble!"  
"You are seeing the future." whatever color that was left in Tayo's face vanished.  
"I have to go help him!"  
"No Tayo!" Pathik said with a sad voice "Help him and you will destroy everything your parents suffered for"  
Tayo looked at the Guru confused about what he meant. He ran as fast as he could to find his sister.  
"Kya! Kya!"  
He soon found Kya meditating at the base of a huge statue of Avatar Yangchen. Her hair was now shoulder length.  
He shook her out of her trance.  
"What?" she said annoyed.  
"Kya, we need to go! Dad's in trouble!"  
"How would you…?" Tayo grabbed Kya and pushed her unto Appa.  
"I'll explain later, Yip Yip!"  
"So where are we going?" Kya yelled into the wind.  
"I don't know, the Fire Nation I guess!"  
"Tayo are you crazy!? Mom and Dad would never let us go there alone!"  
"Well it's different now! they're in trouble!" Tayo yelled back.

"And what are we going to do when we get there?! we can't fight off firebenders that would be able to capture Dad!" Kya was trying to put some sense into him.  
"I know we can't, we need to get help, we need to find the Order" Tayo said.  
"Tayo, I don't think the Order is still around they would have broken up after they won the war."  
"I don't think so, Uncle Sokka and Dad founded the Order and Sokka would know that Dad and Mom are in trouble. and he would call the order back together"  
"Well how are we going to find their headquarters?" Kya asked.  
"I bet it's underground, so the Fire nation can't find it; it would be a good secret place for them to meet."  
Kya thought for a moment.  
"I think your right Tayo, and I think I know where the headquarters is…or at least I know where Mom and Dad would put it." she was saying (mostly to herself )"Tayo make a course for Omashu!"  
"Why would it be in Omashu?"  
"Not _in_ the city, but close. Appa should be able to find the mountain."  
"What Mountain?"  
"When Mom told you their story where did they go after leaving General Fong's base?"  
Tayo concentrated trying to remember.  
"To Omashu where they found in conquered by the fire nation."  
"Exactly, however it occurred to me that Mom was leaving something out so I've done some eavesdropping in my past and learned of a small shortcut they took through the mountains, it would be the perfect place to hide the Order the tunnels keep shifting so if you try to follow them you will be trapped in there forever and die."  
Tayo looked over at Kya in Appa's saddle  
"Ok just one problem how are we going to find them without being lost forever and dying?"  
Simple we just put out our lights and then the crystals will guide us."  
Tayo just stared at Kya. "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard…and I grew up with Uncle Sokka!"  
"Well I grew up with Dad that's not much better." They broke out laughing until Tayo remember his vision.  
"I hope your okay dad" he said under his breath, they remained silent the rest of the way there.  
"Ha! I knew it was here" Kya ran to the entrance of the cave.  
"Umm I don't think it's safe to go down a cursed hole" Tayo was staring at the writing at the entrance  
"Come on Tayo don't be such a baby and if you're right about Dad then Uncle Sokka would call a meeting here"  
Tayo nodded and they entered the cave of two lovers. They were quite a ways in before the light from the entrance disappeared.  
"Kya where are you I can't see a…"  
"Ouch!, That was my foot Tayo."  
"Sorry" he muttered as the green crystals above them lit up. "Wow that's convenient, now what do we do?"  
"I guess we follow the trail"  
They walked about two miles into the tunnel. Tayo stopped in his tracks listening.  
"Shh I think I heard something, it came from down there." he said pointing to another tunnel which wasn't lit . Tayo squinted to see but realized it was pointless so he used firebending to light a flame in his hand so he could see. He stood there a moment waiting and then he figured it must have been a wolf bat before returning to the main path where Kya was. He heard the movement again and he turned around to see a tall man who grabbed him and tied up his hands. Kya screamed when someone threw a sack over her head.  
"No! Let her go!"  
Tayo was lifted up and carried away. He struggled for a while with the man. He noticed he had two hook swords. Tayo heard voices up ahead. The man who was carrying him called to someone up ahead.  
"Jin get Haru, I caught a couple of firebenders!"  
A women's voice came out of the darkness "Jet, what did you do they're just kids!"  
"It doesn't matter! They're fire nation! I caught this one firebending!" Tayo was dropped on the ground, Kya was dropped next to him, they pulled the sack off Kya's head. It was still very dark around them. The tall man spoke again from the corner "So the fire nation is using_ kids_ to spy on us?"  
"We're not fire nation!" Tayo yelled out  
"Silence." Jet spat out  
"Jet they are only kids, maybe we should let Sokka…"  
"Sokka! He's my…" Tayo started to say  
"I said be quiet" Jet yelled out again "Jin go ahead and get Sokka…their nation hurt him as much as they hurt me and I'm sure Sokka will agree with me."  
Jin hung her shoulders in defeat "Open the door Haru"  
Another person earthbended a door, light poured out of the room beyond the one they were in. They could hear water from the other side.  
The Earthbender closed the door after Jin walked in and the room went dark again. They sat in the dark for ten minutes. Both Kya and Tayo knew that the man called Jet was watching them intently in the corner. The door opened again. Sokka walked in closely followed by Zuko.  
"Uncle Sokka!" Tayo yelled to Sokka  
Sokka jumped back in surprise "Tayo?" Sokka ran over to them "Kya? How did you guys get here?" he untied them with his knife.  
"Jet you _idiot_! You caught the Avatar's Kids, they surely _mus_t be 'Fire nation spies'"  
He turned to Kya and Tayo "Did you leave Appa outside?"  
"Yes, no matter what we did he didn't want to go in the cave." Kya told him  
"Yeah that's Appa for you, Jet you and the Kyoshi warriors get Appa. The Kyoshi warriors should remind Appa of Suki and Appa will follow them."  
Jet turned to leave and five female warriors followed him no doubt the people that put the sack over Kya's head.  
Tayo looked up at his uncle "Uncle Sokka, Dad is in trouble"  
"I know" he said softly "That's why we came back here, well why don't we go back inside, I know Toph will be relieved to know your both are all right"  
They followed Sokka and Zuko into the room beyond the one they were Earthbender who opened the door bowed to Kya and Tayo "It's an honor to finally meet you two" Haru said to them.  
They bowed back and Sokka pushed them inside. A whole underground city stood before them. A huge water fall poured out of the cave from above. Over a thousand crystals lit the city giving it a green glow.  
"Welcome to the Order of the Lemur" Sokka said and then the smiled "Me and Aang made up the name. The Fire Nation knows the legend that goes with the labyrinth. Toph and Aang carved the city and Aang and Katara waterbended the melting snow at the top of the mountain so it would flow down here. We gathered everyone that we knew that would help us and this is where we planned our attack on the Fire nation on the day of Back Sun. After the war ended we went home to a better life. And now we are back because we believe that Fire lord Ozai has returned, there was really no evidence that he was dead and right after you both left your parents, we received an urgent message to go to the fire nation. No one has seen or heard from them since. Two weeks ago Zuko arrived here, saying that the palace has been taken over by rebels."  
Zuko turned to face had been staring at the waterfall.  
"We don't know who their leader is. Azula is dead so we can only guess that my father truly is back."  
"Is Iroh here with you?" Kya said looking around hopping to see him.  
Zuko cleared his throat "No he was not able to escape from the palace with me." Zuko seemed very upset.  
"Uncle Sokka we need to find Dad he's in pain I know it!"  
"Tayo calm down we are going to have another meeting soon to discuss our next move. Let's take you to your Aunt."  
They walked into the city. Every one stared at Kya and Tayo. They had on looks of concern and compassion for the twins.  
"Hey Sokka!" a women yelled as she cart wheeled over she didn't even noticed the twins.  
"Oh umm hi Ty-Lee" Sokka said a little nervously  
Ty-Lee noticed the twins  
"Wow is this them? Awww they are so cute and they look exactly like I thought they would, Look this one even got the funny little arrows!" She said looking at Kya.  
"Yes Ty-Lee, now if you will excuse us I need to take them to my wife OK?" Sokka kept hoping that Ty-Lee would get the hint that he was already happily married. Zuko shook his head as Ty-Lee cart-wheeling away.  
"She's a little scary sometimes, Brilliant, but Scary."  
They continued walking until they reached a building. They stepped inside and Momo immediately hopped on Tayo.  
"Tayo? Kya?" Toph ran over and hugged them "We though the Fire nation captured you!"  
"We're fine Aunt Toph really…" Tayo then noticed that his Aunt looked a little different around the middle.  
"Aunt Toph are you?...."  
"Pregnant? yeah, the baby is due this winter so we might be expecting a waterbender."  
They heard someone laughing and snorting, a very old man with a very unusual purple outfit came down the stairs.  
"Aang is that you? where did you come from?" He said to Tayo.  
"No Bumi, this is Tayo Aang's Son" Sokka tried to explain.  
"Hey Bumi!" Kya ran over and hugged him Bumi laughed some more  
"Do I know you?" he asked giggling and snortiong.  
"Very funny Bumi"  
"Oh I'm just messing with you Kya, It was good to see you again Aang"  
Sokka rolled his eyes "Come on Bumi we have to go to the meeting"  
"Can I come too?" Tayo rushed forward  
"No Tayo, you're too young" Sokka said to him as he pushed Bumi out the door.  
"Whoa See you all later"  
"Too young, I'm not too young I'm two years older than Dad was when he ended the war"  
"Oh Tayo you don't want to be there anyway the meetings are awfully boring" Toph said trying to cheer Tayo up "I'm sorry I have to go too, but Hope will keep you company"  
Toph yelled up the stairs "Hope can you come down here please?"  
"I'm coming" a girl who had to be only four years older than Tayo and Kya came down the steps. Tayo's eyes widened when he saw her. She looked like an angel straight from heaven.  
"Hope will you stay with Tayo and Kya while I'm in the meeting?"  
"Of Course" She flashed a brilliant smile that made Tayo's heart skip a beat.  
Jet came inside "We have Appa inside, did the meeting start yet?"  
"No but it's about too, come on."  
Jet and Toph left the room.  
"You're the Avatar's children aren't you?" Hope asked them.  
"Yep" Kya answered. Tayo wasn't able to find his voice.  
"Your Aunt has told me so much about you guys… especially you Tayo" A lump got caught in Tayo's throat when she said his name.  
"So Hope, were you in the Order last time? you seem a bit young."  
"No I would have been only five months old the last time, but my father, Than was in the order. He left to help in the war leaving me and my mother in Ba Sing Se before the Fire nation took control" Hope looked down at the floor "My mother was killed when the Fire nation stormed the lower ring and my father died in the war not long before the war ended"  
"Oh Hope, I'm so sorry" Kya said softly.  
"It's all right I was too little to remember them anyway,"  
"So how did you end up here?" Kya said trying to change the subject.  
"Well after my mother died my baby sitter Jin raised me, and apparently she knew Fire Lord Zuko. I think they are in love actually…."  
"Really?! ZuZu!?" Kya squealed with laughter. "That's hard to believe, hey wasn't Jin that lady who went to get Uncle Sokka?" She asked Tayo (who still hasn't spoken since Hope came in.)  
"Umm…sure I guess so." Kya eyed her recently slack-jawed, idiot brother questionably.  
"Hey I know of something you two might like to see, come in here." Hope lead them to another room with a large beautiful portrait hanging on the wall.  
"This picture was painted shortly after the war ended. It shows all the people who were in the order, most of them are here. I think you might recognize a few of them."  
They looked at all the people in the portrait everyone had their name painted next to them.  
"Hey look its Uncle Sokka, look how young he doesn't look happy, probably from standing so long while they were painting it."  
"Neither does Aunt Toph"  
"Wow she has to be like only twelve here, whoa look at her eyes! I guess she really was blind"  
"Hey its Iroh! right next to Zuko, and there the earthbender who bowed to us his name is Haru"  
"And here that Ty-Lee lady, I think she was from the fire nation they all look so much younger, Look there is Bumi…he looks the same."  
They went through every person Jet, Longshot, Song, Jin, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Mang, Pakku, The Kyoshi Warriors (minus Suki), The Duke, The Earth King, Shyu, Tyro, The Zhangs and Gangins, John John, Chey, Teo, Hue, Peindow, Dock (or Sho…or Boshee for that matter), and the Guru. They finally found who they were looking for in the center of the portrait was Aang and Katara both were smiling and they were holding hands.  
"They, they look like us" Kya touched her mother's face "I hope your okay" she said under her breath.  
Tayo stared at the picture of Aang, how could this be his father? he was only a boy, but somehow he was able to make the waterbender standing next to him fall in love with him. He looked over at Hope. He finally understood why his father was never able to open his thought chakra.


	6. The Second War Begins

Chapter 6

Authors note: I usually don't do this but I feel that I need to explain some things. First I wrote this whole story between the second and third season and I only intended for the first four chapters to be posted. The rest was just a continuation I did whenever I got bored. Months had past and the entire series had ended and I looked back on all the joy Avatar had given me over those short three years from 2005-2008. In light of the live action movie I found my old fan fiction notebook stored on a shelf along with all my other avatar things so I dusted it off and decided that it would be okay for you guys to get the rest of the story.

The Second war begins

Katara laid her head on the stone floor after a night of no sleep at all. The hard stone floor was, needless to say, uncomfortable. She looked around at her empty cell, it very was dark and cold but she knew her accommodations were better that Aang's. Katara sat up against the wall and brought her knees close to her. She started to cry into her dress. The lock on her door clicked, immediately Katara stood wiping her eyes. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
A guard walked inside, Katara held out her hands as he put irons on them he pushed her towards the door. They walked out of the dungeon where she met two other guards that surrounded her to make sure they will not lose their prisoner.  
Katara was led through the palace until they reached the Fire Lord's thrown room.  
Katara hesitated before entering. A wall of fire blocked the face of the man sitting on the thrown. When he spoke it sent a chill up her spine.

"Oh! Why, look who's here Avatar"

Katara looked over at Aang in the corner of the room. Aang was too weak to stand up, but he managed to give Katara a weak smile with all the strength he had left.

They were only keeping Aang alive because they knew he would just be reincarnated into the water nation and they would have to search for the Avatar all over again.

"Now tell me you filthy peasant!" Ozai spat. "Where is the location of the Avatar's children?"

Katara remained silent.

The flames rose around the Fire Lord. "You stupid girl, do you not value your own life, or his? You will_ tell_ us where they are. Your son killed my daughter and he _will_ pay" Ozai said threateningly.

"Katara…" a very weak voice said, Katara looked at Aang his eyes said it all.

"I will not tell you anything! I will die before I will die first!" Katara stood up straighter.

"Then you leave me no choice" Ozai stood up from his thrown and slowly walked down to them.  
Katara could see his face, his eyes were filled with evil… hatred, you could see the fire reflecting on them.

"And you will watch" he told Katara as he pulled Aang up on his feet.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! LET HIM GO!" Katara's screams turned to Kya's.

"Kya wake up Kya!" Kya slowly opened her eyes and saw her Aunt leaning over her.

"Kya its okay, it was only a nightmare" Toph said trying to comfort her.

"No it wasn't! It was so real, I saw Mom and Dad they were being…" Kya started to cry. "It's all our fault! He wants me and Tayo" Kya choked through tears.

The next morning Kya wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Bumi could get her to cheer up. Tayo decided he wanted to explore the place. He soon found three different battle arenas. One was full of Rocks, another was made to resemble an Agni Ki dueling ground, and the last one was at the base of the waterfall.

"Hey Tayo!" Tayo saw Hope approaching

"Oh…ummm… hi" Tayo said awkwardly.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before you had found this place. Do you want to practice some earthbending? Your Aunt told me you could use lots of help" Hope said jokingly.

"What do you mean_ I_ need help? I have every element practically mastered already" Tayo lied with a grin.

"hmmmm I don't know…. your look too much like an airbender to me. I don't think you can stand your ground against a _real _earthbender."

"All right you're on!"

They went into the earth arena, Tayo soon found out how good Hope was.  
"No Tayo, you might want to keep your knees higher." Hope pointed out trying to be helpfull.

"He's never going to learn if you act like Sweatness" Toph said as she entered the battle ground, "Hope, don't worry I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea with your…um… condition?"  
Toph took a thick metal bar and bent it and then crunched it into a little ball. "I think I can handle little fancy feet here."

"Whoa." Tayo said looking at the crunched up metal.

"Tell you what, I'll give you the advantage. l'lI blindfold myself" Toph tied a cloth around her eyes and got in her stance.

Tayo took the challenge and got in his stance, Just then Sokka came in.  
"Tayo I wouldn't do that. She's twice as deadly when she can't see" Sokka then turned to Toph.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing? I don't want you fighting!"

"You're not the boss of me snoozles!" Toph protested.

"Toph come on." Sokka said sounding tired.

"Fine, your no fun." She left without even removing her blindfold.

Sokka heaved a heavy sigh.  
"When Katara was pregnant that was one thing, but Toph is a whole different story, one minute she's normal and the next it's like she's twelve again! She hasn't called me snoozles in years." Sokka said to himself then he turned back to Tayo.  
"Did she call you fancy feet?"

"Yeah I think she did" Tayo said.

"It's funny she been wanting to call you that ever since you were two when we found out you were an airbender."

Jet came running into the room along with Longshot.  
"Sokka we spotted an army of fire nation soldiers camped out on the outskirts of Omashu!" Jet said very fast.

"Nobody is blaming Zuko. If Aang trusts him, so will we." Knowing how much as Sokka hated the fire nation, Tayo was amazed that Sokka would put their lives on the line just because he trusted his father's judgment.

"How far away are they from the entrance?" Sokka asked

"About a mile or two."

"We need to warn the citizens of Omashu. Jet go start gathering everyone together. Hope you go with him." Hope ran after Jet.

"What about me?" Tayo asked, unsure if he would let him do anything.

Sokka looked at Tayo and remembered the time when he was at Kamilian Bay and his father told him to get ready for battle when he asked what he could do. Sokka placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders.  
"Tayo do you see where the waterfall is coming out?"

"Uhh…yeah" Tayo said confused.

"The hole is big enough for Appa to fly through. All you need to do is freeze the waterfall and you can waterbend Appa out."

"I don't think I can freeze the whole…"

"Yes you can, you have taken to waterbending faster than any other element, and your mother has taught you. I know you can do it." Sokka told him "Now go find your sister and fly out . Warn the city that Omashu is about to go under attack"

"Then what?"

"Fly toward the fire nation, stay hidden until we arrive. Do you understand? When I say you can't be seen, I mean it. If they capture you or your sister it's all over." Tayo stood looking at his uncle in shock.

"Now Go!"

Tayo started to leave but turned around and hugged his Uncle, before running off to find Kya.

It was chaos in the underground city. Jet had told them of the fire nation, so they were all preparing for battle.

"Kya!" he saw her run out of the house.

"Tayo! What is going on?"

"The Fire nation's going to attack Omashu and we have to warn them."

Kya followed Tayo till they reached Appa.

"Quick get on! Yip Yip!" Tayo yelled to Appa and the bison took off.

"Tayo Appa can't fly anywhere were in…" Appa knew exactly where to go and flew towards the waterfall.

"Ok, I can do this" Tayo took a deep breath and blew out and it froze the water.

"Wow." Kya said in astonishment.

Appa flew in the hole, it was dark for a while, the sunlight engulfed them as they exited at the top of the mountain.

"There is the army, we should stay hidden using the clouds as cover."  
They flew towards the city and waited until they were out of sight from the army before they descended.

The citizens of Omashu pointed to the sky when they saw the bison. A huge crowd had gathered where Appa had landed, expecting to catch a glimpse of the Avatar. The spectators were confused to see the Avatar's son and daughter.  
Tayo jumped off of Appa.

"Everyone there is an army of Fire Nation troops heading for Omashu. You must prepare for battle before they invade the city!"  
Everyone was silent; Tayo stared out at the blank faces. A man walked over to Tayo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Boy your confused, there is no war! The war has been over for years"

"No! Ozai is back!" The crowd broke out laughing.

"Did you hear him? He thinks Ozai has returned!" a women shrieked.

"It's the truth!" Tayo roared over the crowd extremely annoyed.

"Boy it's no longer funny. Do you plan to start a huge panic in the city? The Avatar would be a fool if he sent two kids to warn the Great city of Omashu" The man spoke in a serious tone.

Kya jumped to the top of a house so she could see the whole crowd.

"Please listen to us! Fire Lord Zuko has been over-thrown by his father. My father is now the Fire nation's prisoner. Everyday Ozai is gaining more and more power planning to take the Earth Kingdom back under the Fire nation's control." Kya's voice grew with confidence.  
"My mother told me stories of how courageous the people of the Earth Kingdom are. I know they won't sit back when their home is being taken over! The Fire nation has killed my father's and my people over a hundred years ago and Ozai will not stop until my father is dead. Please you have to believe me when I say Ozai has returned. It is time to take the offensive and protect your home, families and your freedom!"  
For a second Kya thought she got through to them, but her face fell as many people started walking away. Some shook their heads before turning their backs to her.  
In defeat she airbended down to Tayo

"Well I thought you were good." Tayo assured her.

"We can't just give up on them"

"We warned them, they would know the truth soon. Now our mission is to help mom and dad."

They climbed back on Appa and as they rose higher in the sky. They could see the army approaching the city.  
"The Second war has begun." Tayo muttered.

They flew for a few hours. Tayo kept remembering what the Guru had told him.  
"Help them you could, but you will destroy everything for which your parents had suffered for"

"Tayo are you OK?" Kya asked from in the saddle.

"Yeah I'm fine, um where are we?" Tayo looked around at the vast ocean.

"We just passed what is left of Avatar Ruko's temple. Have you been thinking of ways we can sneak into the capital unseen?"

"Yeah we need to blend in. you're faster than me so you can run into the city and steal some clothes without being seen."

"I'm not stealing anything."

"Fine then you sentence us to be captured" Kya hung her head in defeat.

"You also might want to steal a hat or something that will cover your arrow, because it would be a dead giveaway for anyone who is looking for us."

By the time they reached the Fire Nation it was dark so it would have been hard to spot Appa from the black sky.  
Tayo landed outside the capital.  
"Ready Kya?"

In the blink of an eye Kya had ran into the city leaving a dust trail behind her.  
Tayo waited with Appa for about two minutes before Kya returned with an armful of Fire nation clothes.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No there were a couple of soldiers patrolling the streets but I don't think they noticed anything but the wind picking up some speed."

They changed into the Fire nation garb; Kya took her hair out of its normal water tribe hairstyle and let it hang down. A red bandana covered the arrow on her forehead.  
Tayo kept his mother's waterskin on his back, but Kya had to leave her glider with Appa.  
At dawn they walked into the Fire Nation capital.  
Even at the early hours of the morning the streets were crowded so nobody glanced more than once at the twins.

"Do you know how we are going to get in the palace?" Kya asked Tayo

"Well not exactly"

"Come on we go in by the secret entrance, Iroh and I used it to get out of the palace one time to get a cup of tea"

"When were you going to tell me about this" Tayo said annoyed

"Just now"

Kya lead them around to a rundown street a block away from the palace. She stopped behind a dumpster.

"In here" Tayo tried pulling the handle

"It won't open"

"Only a Fire bender can open it"

Tayo took a deep breath and shot a flame from his fist and the door clicked opened.  
The hatch went on for a mile before they came out into the Palace dungeons. Luckily there were no guards in sight

"I was here in my dream, Mom is being held in the cell at the far right." Tayo ran down to check

"There is no one in there" Tayo said examining the room. "Where did they take her in your dream?"

"um This way" Kyla lead Tayo down the palace halls making sure they couldn't be seen or heard.

"They were in here" Kya whispered when they entered the empty thrown room.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice said "Very nice of you two to drop in, Now turn around nice and slowly and give yourselves up".

Fire nation soldiers were emerging out of nowhere all around them, blocking their way left and right. Eyes glinted through the holes in their helmets, a dozen spears were pointing directly at their hearts. Kya gave a gasp of horror.

"Come here boy" repeated the drawling voice of Admiral Zhao. (Back from the dead, or the water sprit didn't kill him)  
Tayo's insides plummeted sickengly. They were trapped and outnumbered.

"Give up" said Zhao yet again.

"Where is my Father" Tayo said  
Several soldiers laughed

"I want to know where my father is!"  
"I want to know where my daddy is!" mimicked a harsh female voice from the midst of shadowy figures.

"You got him" said Tayo ignoring the rising panic in his chest "He's her. I know he is"

The soldiers continued laughing. Tayo felt kya stir beside him.

"Don't do anything" he muttered. "Not yet-"  
The woman who had mimicked him let out a raucous scream of laughter.

"You hear him? Giving instructions to his sister as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Don't underestimate them Mai, you know their parents as well as I do" Zhao said softly.

"They have a great weakness for heroics, The Fire Lord understands this about them, now surrender"

"I know there here," said Tayo, through panic was causing his chest to constrict and he felt as though he could not breathe properly.

"I know you've got them, let them go!"  
Mai stepped forward and pulled back her hood.

"You need more persuasion, take the girl" She ordered the soldier beside her "Let him watch while we torture the little girl."

Tayo stepped in front of Kya blocking them from her.

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Zhao roared at Mai "The Fire Lord wants them for himself"

"Now!" Yelled Tayo  
Tayo and Kya worked together to make a small tornado

"Run!" Tayo yelled, as the wind picked up, he seized a handful of Kya's robes and dragged her forward. A soldier lunged forward through the cloud of dust and Tayo elbowed him hard in the masked face.  
Tayo found the way ahead clear and saw Kay sprint past him. Tayo turned right and began to sprint in earnest. He could hear footsteps right behind him. The door through which they had come was ajar straight ahead, he pelted through it.

"Listen" whispered Kya  
Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed. Tayo put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Zhao roar

"We'll split into pairs and search and remember leave the boy for the Fire Lord, He didn't say anything about the girl so kill her if you must"

"What do we do?" Kya asked Tayo, trembling from head to foot.

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start,"

Said Tayo "Let's get away from this door"

They ran, quietly as they could. They heard the door behind them flung open to soldiers were quick on their tails. Kya took one out with an airblast causing him to smash his head against the wall. Tayo took the water from the pouch and managed to take out the other soldier with a perfect water whip.

"Well done, Ta-"  
But the soldier Kya had just knocked out made a sudden movement with his arm from which a bright flame passed right across Kya's chest. She gave out a tiny "Ow" and then crumpled onto the floor where she lay motionless.

"KYA!"

Tayo water whipped her attacker with so much force it knocked him out cold. Tayo fell to his knees beside her.  
A whine of panic inside his head was preventing him thinking properly. He had one hand on Kya's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead  
Tayo grabbed her wrist and a powerful wave of relief swept through Tayo when he felt a pulse.  
There was a pause in which Tayo listened hard for sound of more footsteps, he could hear the echo of people running in his direction.  
He scooped Kya up they weren't that far from the exit he could get Kya out and wait for his Uncle and the rest of the Order.  
He crept toward the door into a black hallway which seemed deserted.

"We've got them, They're Here!"

Tayo spun around. He could hear footsteps in the hall behind them as more soldiers came running to join the first.

"Get the boy" Mai shrieked, and she ran at him. He dodged her and sprinted back up the room fire flew past him on both his left and right.  
He ran a few feet in to the new room and he felt the floor vanish- He was falling down steep stone step after step. He landed on his back along with Kya. The whole room was ringing with soldiers' laughter. Tayo got to his feet though his legs were trembling so badly they barely supported him.

"Boy your race is run," drawled Zhao "Now surrender like a good boy…"

"Let- let my sister go and I'll go with you" Tayo said desperately

"You are not in a position to bargain" Zhao face flushed with pleasure "You see there are fifty of us and only one of you… hasn't the Avatar ever taught you how to count"

Then high above them two more doors burst open a boomerang hit Zhao directly in the back of his head. Members of the order flooded into the room.  
The soldiers were completely distracted by the appearance of the member of the order who were raining every element at them. Tayo could see Kya coming around. He dodged another fire ball and flung himself flat on the ground to reach Kya.

"Are you Okay?" he yelled as elements soared inches over their heads.

"Yes" said Kya clutching her stomach

"Dad?" said Kya her sweaty face suddenly transported staring over Tayo's shoulder.

"What?"

"Dad!"  
Tayo turned to see what she was staring at, directly above them, framed in the doorway stood the Avatar, who had escaped from his cell. Katara ran in and stood at his side. Aang sped down the steps, when the fire nation soldiers realize he had escaped there were yells, one soldier ran for it. Aang pulled him back with earthbending easily and effortlessly.  
Katara ran down to Tayo and Kya and embraced them. Tayo watched as Aang rounded up soldier after soldier. Every one stopped fighting to watch Aang. Zuko stepped in front of Aang his face was unreadable. Aang look at Zuko. A flash of blue lighting escaped his fingers and hit Aang squarly in the chest. Aang's eyes widened in shock, as he fell slowly to the ground.

"Run" Zuko yelled to the remaining soldiers and they sprinted out of the room. After the shock of what happened nobody followed them. The room fell dead silent. Katara walked slowly over to Aang and knelt down beside him.

"Dad!" Tayo yelled "Dad!"  
Tayo ran forward, Sokka grabbed him around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Tayo-"

"We can still heal him-"  
Tayo struggled hard and viciously, but Sokka would not let go.

"There nothing you can do, Tayo…nothing… it's too late"

Tears fell from Katara face as she took Aang's hand in hers and held it up to her cheek.

"Katara" Aang muttered "I… love you"

"I love you too" Katara said staring into his eyes which looked no different than the 12 year old boy's she looked into nineteen years ago after finding him in the iceberg.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me" with that Aang's spirit left the earth.


	7. Memories

Chapter 7

Memories

"Zuko!" repeated Toph faintly, falling into a chair. "We all wondered…but he trusted…always… Zuko… I can't believe it…"  
"But the Avatar swore he was on our side!" whispered Hope, she had volunteered to stay behind with Toph while the order infiltrated the Fire Nation.  
"How's Katara?" Toph asked Sokka.  
"She hasn't spoken a word since… well… she won't leave Kya's side in the hospital." Sokka reported sadly.  
"What about Tayo?" Hope asked concerned.  
"He just needs some time" Toph turned her gaze to the base of the waterfall, Tayo sat there in a trance. He stayed like that for hours. He didn't even lift up his head when he heard Sokka approaching. Tayo could not bear to meet his eyes.  
"The healers are patching everybody up now," said Sokka "Kya's burns are not major so she will make a full recovery." Tayo contented himself with nodding at the water. "I know how you are feeling, Tayo" said Sokka very quietly.  
"No, you don't," said Tayo, and his voice was suddenly loud and strong. White- hot anger leapt inside him. Sokka knew nothing about his feelings.  
"There is no shame in what you are felling, Tayo," said Sokka's voice, "On the contrary… the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength".  
Tayo felt the white- hot anger lick his insides, blazing in the terrible emptiness, filling with the desire to hurt Sokka for his calmness and his empty words.  
"My greatest strength is it?" said Tayo, his voice shaking as he stared at the waterfall no longer seeing it. "You haven't got a clue… You don't know…"  
"What don't I know" asked Sokka calmly. It was too much. Tayo turned around, shaking with rage.  
"I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right"  
"Tayo, suffering like this proves you are still only human-"  
"THEN- I- DON'T- WANT- TO –BE- HUMAN!" Tayo roared "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"  
"You do care," said Sokka. He had not flinched. His expression was calm, almost detached "you care so much you feel as though you will die with the pain of it."  
Tayo had enough at this point and screamed out what was building up inside him "HE KILLED HIM!" bellowed Tayo "HE KILLED MY FATHER- I'LL KILL HIM!" Tayo didn't notice the tears falling from his face and he ran away from his uncle.  
"Tayo come back!" Sokka yelled after him but it was no use.

The next day was a beautiful autumn day. An extraordinary assortment of people had showed up for the funeral. Most Tayo did not recognize, but a few he did, including members of the Order. A few people he recognized from Kyoshi Island, and his mother's family from the South Pole.  
Kya and Tayo took seats far back at the end of a row. Tayo didn't want to be too close. People were whispering to each other.  
The Earth King walked past them towards the front rows, his expression miserable, Bosco was by his side as usual. He stood now in front of his father's coffin. Tayo could not hear what he was saying. Odd words floated back to them over the hundreds of heads. "Nobility of spirit"…"Greatness of heart"… it did not mean very much compared what he knew him as.  
"They forgot Bigheaded with a short attention span" Toph whispered in Katara's ear. Katara's face broke into a slight smile. She suddenly remembers Sokka telling him about the war going on but he of course wasn't listening.

"Stop! Stop it right now! What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on." Sokka said annoyed.  
"What war What are you talking about?"  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"PENGUIN!" he yelled in excitement.

And then, without warning, it swept over her, the dreadful truth, more completely and undeniably than it had until now. He was really gone.  
The crowed slowly cleared, Katara noticed Toph crying silently beside her. "I'm going to miss you Twinkle toes" Toph spoke silently. She supported her ever growing stomach and stood up, and made her way over to Sokka. Katara stood up too and slowly walked towards his tomb, a memory flooded her mind, the time when he told her how he felt not in so many words.

"We won!" yelled Sokka, bounding into sight "We won! Ozai is gone! We won!"  
Katara started to run towards 'him', she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And with thinking, without worrying about the fact that half of their friends who joined the order of the lemur were watching. He kissed her.  
After several long moments- they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf- whistled and an outbreak of nervous giggling.  
He looked over Katara's head to see Haru holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Meng looking as though she might throw something. Even Toph who was still blind was beaming, but his eyes sought Sokka. At last he found him wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, the Sokka gave a tiny jerk of the head that he understood to mean Sokka was Ok with this. Then he smiled wordlessly down at Katara.

Katara opened her eyes and reality sat back in. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned her back on the grave.  
She shivered in the cold air the fall faded into winter. Autumn was 'his' season. The season of the airbenders. Now there were only two Airbenders left in the world. Katara looked over at her two precious children standing next to her brother. They were the one thing that stopped her from ending her own existence. It was a promise they made to each other a while back.

Katara place her new born baby in her crib, she stood there with 'him' by her side just watching the slumbering baby.  
"Can we ever tell her she has a brother?" he asked Katara.  
"Someday they will find each other" She took his hand in hers and left the room to let Kya sleep.  
Then started unpacking and making there temporary new house to make it feel more like home. Katara stopped to see why he had stopped working.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"Nothing, I'm Just so happy that your alive, you know when Azula captured you and when you were… nearly killed…" He paused to take a deep breath, struggling to return to his teasing tone. "Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans"  
The memory of being taken prisoner washed through her head and made her feel dizzy. Katara could see it all so clearly- believing Azula had killed 'him',- walking miles a day while nine months pregnant with twins- the rude names she was called.  
She shook her head- as if it would shake away the bad memories- and Katara tried to grasp what he had meant.  
"Contingency plans?" she repeated  
"Well, I wasn't going to live without you" He rolled his eyes as if that fact were childishly obvious.  
Katara didn't want to believe he was serious, but his gray eyes were brooding, contemplated on ways to end his own life. She took his face between her hands and held it very tightly.  
"You must never, never think of anything like that again! No matter what might ever happen to me" The idea of him ceasing to exist, even if she were dead, was impossibly painful. "What would you do, if the situation were reversed?" she asked  
"I guess I see your point…a little," he admitted "But what would I do without you?"  
"Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence." She told him.  
He sighed "You make that sound so easy, before you came into my life, my life was moonless but there were stars, and then you came in like a meteor across my life and brightened everything but when you were taken away from me my life went dark, all the stars went out."

Since Zuko's betrayal the Order moved out of the cave since it would be a matter of time before an army would come along and destroy it. The members of the Order of the Lemur went back to protect their homes and families. Katara, Sokka, Toph and the twins sought temporary shelter at the Northern Water Tribe. At least until Sokka and Toph's baby was born.

"Mom. Are you all right?" Kya said terrified of disapproval.  
"You are going out with Kinto Cullen?" Tayo thundered, his brotherly instincts kicking in. Katara and Toph sat in silence enjoying both Sokka and Tayo getting angry over the news Kya announced at dinner.  
"I thought you liked the Cullens"  
"He is too old for you," Tayo ranted  
"We're the same age," she corrected.  
"Oh, well, that's-" Sokka was struggling for words "Better, I guess. Is this Kinta your boyfriend?"  
"It's Kinto, Uncle."  
"Is he?"  
"Sort of, I guess and anyways it's kind of at an early stage, you know. Don't embarrass me with all the boyfriend talk, okay."  
"When is he coming over?" Katara asked trying to hide a smile.  
"He'll be here in a few minutes" a knock came from the door. Everyone turned to look at the door.  
"Behave" Toph hissed to Sokka and Tayo. Sokka stalked off to answer the door. Kya was half a step behind him.  
"Come on in, Kinto" Katara and Kya were surprised he said his name right.  
"Thank you sir" Kinto said in a respectful voice.  
"Have a seat, Kinto" Kya smiled at him. Kinto sat down fluidly in a chair. Tayo quickly shot him a dirty look.  
"So I hear you're getting our girl to watch Polar Bear Polo" Kya let out a groan. Katara smiled that Sokka has taken over as the father figure for both Kya and Tayo.  
"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Kinto said looking a little apprehensive at the scowl Tayo was giving him.  
"Ok enough" Kya stood up her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Let's go" She pulled on her coat and Kinto stood up to follow her out the door.  
"Not too late, Kya" Katara yelled after her.  
"Don't worry, I'll have her home early" Kinto promised. When the door was closed behind them Toph leaned over and slapped Tayo in the back of the head.  
"What?"  
Sokka took one last glance at the door Kinto and Kya left through and then look at his wife. "She is not going t be allowed to date until she's thirty" he said pointing at Toph's stomach. Toph of course could already sense if the baby was a girl or boy. Sokka stood up and whispered something in Tayo's ear. Tayo gave a swift nod and swiftly walked out of the room. Toph raised her eyebrow at Sokka.  
"I like him, he seemed very polite" Katara said with a sigh. Sokka said something that neither Toph nor Katara could understand. The door creaked open. Katara turned her head just in time to see Tayo's black hair disappear behind the door.  
"Sokka what did you tell him" Toph scolded.  
"Nothing" Sokka said with a little fear in his voice. Katara listen to the two of them argue. It was a good way to keep her mind away from 'him'. But nothing prepared her for what she was about to hear.  
"…you're telling Tayo to spy on them just like you tried to do with Katara and Aang when…" Toph and Sokka stopped arguing horrified as if they just said something horrible. Both turned to look at Katara. Katara closed her eyes and stood up and walked away from them. She closed the door to her room behind her. Hearing his name was like having a knife stabbed in her heart opening a unhealed wound. She delicately traced the outline of the necklace that was stilled tied firmly around her neck. It was a very special necklace because he gave it to her many years ago.

Katara ran to her room after dinner. It had been a very exiting day because Momo had showed up with a letter from her best friend. Katara froze the door shut and took out the letter he had sent her. As she opened it, a beautiful blue shiny stone fell out followed by a blue silk ribbon. The stone had a water tribe symbol that was intertwined with the Air Nomad symbol. The back of it held three Classic Chinese characters for "I Love you". It was too incredible to believe it was an engagement necklace. Katara took off her mother's necklace and placed it carefully in a drawer. She then took his necklace and tied it around her neck. In doing so she was now engaged to her best friend, the Avatar, too….

"No!"Katara shouted to herself. She had almost thought of his name. She couldn't take another second of it. She ran over to her dresser and rummaged through a drawer until she found the silver dagger buried at the bottom. She picked it up with both hands and ran her fingers across the blade. She positions the blade towards her chest.  
"KATARA STOP!" Katara immediately dropped the dagger and turned to see who had spoken. The room was empty. It wasn't her brother's or Toph's voice. No this voice was even more familiar to her but it was just a distant echo. But it couldn't have been him yet she had heard that sweet voice so many times she knew it was him.  
"Aang?" Katara spoke out into the darkness. There was a long minute of silence before Katara came to the conclusion that the voice was in her head.  
"Katara what do you think you were doing?" his voice said in a softer tone. Katara eyes widen as Aang stepped out from the shadows. He looked the same as he always had except he was glowing blue. It was his spirit but it still was him. They stood there just staring at the other. Katara remember how to breathe and ran into his open arms. It was a strange feeling because he was not physically there. Aang hesitated for a moment before he put his hand on her head and slowly stroked her long beautiful hair. Katara silently cried into his shoulder that wasn't really there. Aang lowered his head and whispered in her ear.  
"Katara I shouldn't let you be able to see me or let alone be here"  
"Why?"  
"I need your help" Aang said with a hesitation in his voice. "Well actually the current Avatar needs your help"  
"Has the next Avatar been born yet?"  
"No, but she will be later on tonight, and a great danger awaits her. Katara listen to me Ozai is building up an army to attack both water tribes. They won't stop until every newborn child is killed, you need to get the Avatar to safety"  
"Who is the mother?"  
"Oh you already know her, I picked the perfect couple to raise the next Avatar" Aang swiftly kissed Katara's forehead and stepped back from her grasp "I need to go"

"No please don't leave me!"  
"Katara" Aang open his arms so Katara can run back in them. "I never have left you, and my spirit will never leave you, and now it is time for the Avatar to return to the world" Aang spirit began to fade and he was gone.  
"I love you" Katara said to the spot where he vanished. A voice inside her head chuckled.  
"I know, I love you too"  
Katara didn't move for awhile until it struck her "The Avatar will be born later on tonight" Katara heard a scream come from the other room.  
"Toph?" Katara said in alarm.  
"Oh no, NOW, KATARA GET IN HERE!" her brother called with much panic in his voice. Katara ran out of her bedroom and saw Toph on her knees holding her stomach in pain and gasping for air. Sokka looked as if he might fain… again.  
"Sokka get a grip on yourself and get some water" Katara order "Toph I need you to relax for me" Sokka came back a second later with the water. "Sokka help me carry her to the bed" Sokka easily scooped her up and placed her on the bed and Toph grabbed Sokka's hand and squeezed it.  
"Owch, Toph my hand isn't made of rock or metal"  
"sorry" Toph gasped, she reluctantly loosened her grip. An hour later Katara handed Toph her beautiful baby girl. She had stopped crying and slowly she drifted off to sleep.  
"She's beautiful" Sokka examined staring at his first born. The door suddenly burst open. Kya and Tayo came into the room yelling at each other about some incident that had just occurred. Both stopped yelling when they saw the baby in Toph's arms.  
"O-"Tayo started  
"MA-"Kya continued  
"SHU" Tayo finished  
They went closer to get a good look at the baby.  
"What is her name" Kya asked smiling down at the baby  
"Well Sokka and I kind of like the name Akayla"  
"Avatar Akayla, I like it" Katara said as casually as she could. Everyone stared at Katara as if dumbfounded and then looked back at the baby sleeping in Toph's arms.  
"Aang, why must you do this to me" Sokka groaned.


End file.
